Tormento
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Después de la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura cae en una profunda depresión. Kakashi intenta ayudarla a superar la pérdida, lo que provoca un acercamiento entre los dos: ¿cómo será esta nueva relación?
1. I

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez; únicamente pretendo entretener y hacer pasar un rato agradable a todos los lectores. Una vez aclarado esto… ¡empecemos!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**TORMENTO**

Un nuevo día de primavera amanecía en Konoha dejando atrás todo el pesado y frío invierno; el calor de los rayos del sol entraba en todas y cada una de las ventanas de las casas de la aldea animando a sus habitantes a salir mucho antes de sus hogares para disfrutar de los largos días típicos de esta estación. Todo parecía ser risa y júbilo sin embargo… no era oro todo lo que relucía. Había una persona a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo que hubiera llegado el buen tiempo, es más, tampoco le importaba mucho el tiempo que hiciera, puesto que ya nunca salía de su habitación…

Llevaba más de un año en el hospital recuperándose de su última batalla; no por sus heridas físicas sino más bien por las emocionales. En esa misma lucha había perdido lo que más deseaba en este mundo: su equipo.

**¡Nas!** – saludó un hombre entrando en la oscura habitación - **¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?**

**Como siempre **– respondió una joven de mala gana; ésta estaba tumbada en su cama y ni se inmutó en cuanto vio aparecer a aquel hombre.

**Ya veo…** - añadió el hombre descorriendo las cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara en el cuarto.- **Deberías mejorar ese humor.**

**No me apetece…**

**¿Por qué será que eso no me extraña? **– dijo con algo de ironía. – **Oye, tengo una idea… ¿por qué hoy no hacemos algo diferente y salimos a la calle un rato? He visto a unos cuantos amigos tuyos por ahí podríamos…**

**Hoy no sensei… me duele la cabeza.**

**¿Y cómo no va a dolerte, Sakura? ¡Llevas encerrada aquí muchísimo tiempo!**

**No empieces por favor…** - se tapó la joven con la sábana.- **Estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir…**

**Escondiéndote no conseguirás nada.** – Kakashi se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. – **Deberías…**

**¿Seguir con mi vida como si no pasara nada?** – preguntó con sarcasmo Sakura mientras se quitaba la sábana de encima. Le molestaba terriblemente que todo el mundo le insinuara eso.

**Tampoco he querido decir eso, pero está claro que esto…** – añadió refiriendo a la habitación- **tampoco lo es.**

**Déjame tranquila, por favor…** - rogó Sakura derramando unas lágrimas.-** y no me hagas recordar…**

**Ellos no hubieran querido esto para ti. Naruto y Sasuke querían…**

**¡Cállate!** – chilló Sakura.- **¡No les nombres!** – añadió llorando.

**Sakura…**

**¡No! ¡No intentes consolarme Kakashi-sensei! Todo fue mi culpa; no merezco nada…** - se reprendía duramente ella misma.- **Ni siquiera merezco que vengas a verme…**

**No digas eso, por favor**.- la lastima se apoderaba de Kakashi, como cada vez que iba a verla al hospital. Sakura estaba mucho más delgada y mucho más descuidada que antes; su pelo había crecido considerablemente pero no relucía como antaño.

**¡Pero es cierto**! **Ellos están… están… ¡ni siquiera puedo decirlo!**

**Es lógico Sakura**; **a mi también me dolió mucho su muerte pero tienes que superarlo…**

**¡Dios mío**! – continuó con su llanto la joven.- **¿superarlo? ¿cómo? ¡Es imposible!** – negó con su cabeza - **Debiste haberme dejado allí sensei…**

**¡Sakura!** – la reprendió Kakashi de inmediato. Sabia que ella lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio; ella hubiera preferido morir junto a sus compañeros… De pronto, Kakashi se acordó de las insinuaciones que le había hecho Tsunade-sama acerca de un presunto intento de suicidio de la joven… _"presunto"_ se volvió a repetir mentalmente. –** Eso… eso no era ninguna opción.- **Kakashi recuperó la compostura.- **Y déjame decirte que no tienes que sentirte culpable… fueron… fueron las circunstancias; ya sabes que no me gusta creer en el destino pero es que… tampoco se me ocurre escoger otra palabra. Sasuke y Naruto pelearon; no había otra opción, a veces, la vida da un giro de 180 grados y lo que hoy crees imposible, mañana puede ser una realidad… Es lamentable, Sakura pero… es así.**

**En el fondo, sensei…** **sé que lo que me dices es cierto pero no puedo vivir con todo este dolor y esta culpa sobre mis hombros… ¡Me cuesta hasta respirar! **– confesó la joven.

**Yo te entiendo…**

¡**Lo sé! Sé que estás pasando por lo mismo que yo, que no soy la única que sufre… ¡pero no soy tan fuerte como vosotros! No puedo con todo este dolor, esta pena…** - la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció aún más.- **Creí ser fuerte, creí que podría ayudar a que todo volviera a ser como antes… creí en Naruto… creí en Sasuke… ¡qué estúpida! **– se reprendió de nuevo.-** Fracasé; soy una perdedora… ¡una estúpida inútil que lo ha perdido todo! **

**No Sakura; tú no eres nada de lo que estás diciendo. Más bien al contrario… y no estás sola. Tienes a tu madre, a Tsunade, a Shizune, a tus amigos que te quieren y** – añadió cogiéndole la mano.- **me tienes a mí.**

**A ti Kakashi-sensei…** - repitió la joven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a los ojos a su antiguo profesor.- **Estoy muy cansada… quiero echarme un rato.-** volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Kakashi la entendió y está vez no insistió en persuadirla.

**Descansa**… - añadió acariciando la cabeza de la chica. _"Este es el último día que pasas aquí dentro"._

Kakashi salió de la habitación aún bastante conmocionado; Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo deprimida pero jamás la había visto tan deshecha y hundida, cuanto más tiempo pasaba encerrada, peor se encontraba… entonces supo que no tenía otra opción: tenía que sacar a la joven de allí y cuanto antes. Iría a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

Los golpes y el chirrido de la puerta, alertaron a la Hokage de que alguien entraba en su despacho…

- **Esto no puede continuar así, Tsunade-sama… Está muriendo lentamente día tras día…- **A la sannin no le hizo falta ni mirar a la persona que recientemente había entrado; tampoco le costó mucho esfuerzo adivinar el motivo de su visita:

- **Kakashi… otra vez por aquí…** - se dijo cansada. Era prácticamente rutinario ver aparecer por allí al jounin hablándole sobre la situación de Sakura. Ella ya sabía como se encontraba la joven, sabía perfectamente cual era su estado y sabía que no podía hacer nada más por ella, al menos de momento – **Sabemos que se ha condenado por lo que pasó y que está haciendo penitencia en una "celda"…**

**- Hatake-san, no podemos hacer más por ella… - **dijo la fiel ayudante de la Hokage, Shizune.

- **Si pudiéramos ilusionarla de nuevo, hacerla cambiar de parecer…**

**- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! Sabe perfectamente que la última vez que tuvo una visita de sus compañeros en el hospital tuvo un shock muy fuerte. ¡Tuvimos que tenerla tres días aislada!**

**- Lo sé, Shizune, lo sé…**

**- A mi también me duele pero ella enloqueció en ese momento. Hablaba sobre los ojos de los demás; ¡estaba completamente fuera de sí!**

- **Eso es la culpa.** – añadió Kakashi **– Cuando Sakura vio a Hinata sintió todo su dolor… El remordimiento, la tristeza y la angustia que todos sentían, por mucho que quisieran esconderla, Sakura la percibió y por eso… por eso hay que sacarla de ahí. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo.** – le apoyó Tsunade.

- **Pues yo me opongo, Tsunade-sama.**

**- Shizune…**

**- Morirá si no hacemos algo.** – dijo Kakashi serio.

**- Puede ser un peligro para los demás, ¡incluso para ella misma!**

**- No lo creo, Shizune**. – añadió Hatake molesto.

**- Pienso… bueno…** - la ayudante notó como Kakashi la miraba enfadado y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, no obstante continuó hablando. – **Ella debería seguir con el tratamiento. Tiene una depresión muy severa y dejarlo a la mitad podría…**

**- ¡Kakashi! **– le llamó Tsunade.-** Te dejo carta blanca; haz lo que creas oportuno.**

**- Pero Tsunade-sama…**

**- ¡No Shizune! **– la reprendió la Hokage.- **Hemos hecho como médicos todo lo posible por ella, ya es hora de cambiar… Sin embargo, Kakashi… si ves que algo no marcha como debiera tráela de nuevo inmediatamente.**

**- Entendido. **– y acto seguido el jounin se esfumó de la sala.

**- Espero que resulte, Tsunade-sama…**

**- Y yo, Shizune, y yo… **

…

Todavía sin poder creerse que la Hokage le hubiera permitido actuar, Kakashi se dirigía nuevamente al hospital. Se saltó deliberadamente el horario de visitas y algunas cuantas normas más de la clínica y entró en la habitación bajo los reproches de las enfermeras. Allí continuaba Sakura durmiendo, Kakashi se acercó y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos; volvió a sentir la tristeza de la joven y reprimió su propio llanto. La cogió entre sus brazos, envuelta entre las sábanas, y sin despertarla se la llevó de ahí.

…

Todo estaba oscuro, era un lugar sucio y tenebroso, muy parecido a una cueva. Podía ver cadáveres mutilados por doquier y sentía en su boca el sabor metálico de su sangre; estaba malherida y agotada y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, no podía apenas distinguir a amigos de enemigos. Casi apunto de desmayarse, le pareció ver a dos figuras conocidas pelear; forzó un poco más la vista y les reconoció: eran Sasuke y Naruto, pero con sus respectivas transformaciones. Uno con la forma del Kyuubi y el otro con la forma de un monstruo alado. Sakura se sintió morir cuando vio a sus dos amigos luchando tan ferozmente el uno contra el otro; juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia ellos para detenerles, no obstante en ese preciso momento los ataques de los dos chicos se cruzaron formando una enorme bola de colores azul y naranja que muy pronto derivaría en una gran explosión. Sakura podía ver a cámara lenta la escena: sus amigos estaban siendo engullidos por la fuerza de sus ataques conjuntos y pronto ella también sería absorbida; no pudo hacer más que cubrir su cuerpo y su rostro con sus brazos mientras esperaba a la muerte. De pronto, alguien la agarró por detrás y, de nuevo, todo se volvió oscuridad.

…

La pesadilla había terminado pero ella seguía inquieta; todos los días recordaba la perdida de sus amigos pero era sólo en sueños cuando revivía el momento de su muerte. Sakura no quiso abrir sus ojos todavía, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse; sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Mientras se relajaba, le pareció escuchar el sonido del canto de los pájaros mucho más cercano de lo habitual, pero no le quiso prestar demasiada atención, fue, sin embargo, una brisa fresca en su cara lo que le motivó a abrir sus ojos.

- **¿Qué?** – se preguntó observando a su alrededor: no estaba en su habitación del hospital- **¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Dónde estoy?** - comenzó de nuevo a alterarse cuando vio campo por todas partes.

**- ¡Buenas!** – respondió una voz – **estás hecha una dormilona…**

- **¿Kakashi-sensei?** – preguntó la joven mirando a su maestro, éste parecía sonreírla.- **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? No me hace gracia…** - añadió con inquietud.

**- Tenía que sacarte de allí; estar encerrado tanto tiempo no es bueno para nadie…**

**- Vale pero… tengo que regresar, no me encuentro demasiado bien**.- comenzó a temblar a la vez que miraba a su alrededor con algo de miedo. Era la primera vez que salía de la clínica desde que regresó a Konoha de su última misión.

**- No Sakura, no vas a volver a esconderte.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Así no conseguirás que tu dolor desaparezca, al contrario… **

**- ¡Yo solo quiero estar sola!** – le gritó la joven viendo que no la dejaría marcharse de allí.

**- Sabes que eso no es lo correcto. Debes enfrentarte y asumir la muerte de Naruto y de Sasuke.**

**- ¡No!** – chilló enfadada y llorando.

**- Y después debes pedirles perdón por lo que les estás haciendo…**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?** – Sakura no entendía nada de lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo.

**- Estás manchando su recuerdo y matando lo que ellos tanto querían proteger…**

**- ¿El qué? **

**- A ti…**

**- Sensei… yo…**

**- Ellos te querían, Sakura. Hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por ti… cada uno a su manera, claro… Escogieron caminos distintos pero sus sentimientos eran los mismos; lucharon para proteger lo que más querían en el mundo y murieron por ello. A mi también me entristece el final que tuvieron pero, escúchame Sakura, no fue culpa tuya; hiciste todo lo que pudiste…**

**- ¡No fue suficiente!**

**- Ellos ya pelearon una vez, era inevitable que volvieran a hacerlo de nuevo…**

**- Si hubiera llegado antes… si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes… ¡ellos podrían seguir vivos!**

**- Eso nunca se sabe, Sakura… Por favor, no malgastes tu vida encerrándote de esta manera: ellos no hubieran querido esto para ti…**

**- Kakashi-sensei…**

**- Todos sufrimos pero mira a Hinata… sigue entrenándose día tras día y…**

**- ¡Lo sé!**

**- Lo sabes pero no haces nada más que lamentarte. **– Kakashi empezaba a ponerse duro con ella ya que comprendió que las buenas palabras no servirían de nada.

**- ¡Sí! ¡Soy débil, estúpida e inútil!**

**- No voy a decirte lo contrario porqué te estás comportando como tal. **

**- Pues si estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?** – le preguntó entre sollozos.

**- Intento recuperar lo que queda de mi equipo.**

**- El equipo siete ya no existe…**

**- Quedamos dos…**

**- No es lo mismo. **

**- Te aseguro que tanto Naruto como Sasuke hubieran querido que continuáramos como equipo.**

**- ¿Tú crees? **

**- ¡Claro! Conociendo a Naruto seguro que querría que te esforzaras al máximo cada día y que le recordaras con una sonrisa mientras te comes una buena taza de ramen…**

**- Naruto… **- Sakura sonrío al recordar a su amigo engullendo su plato favorito.- **¿y Sasuke? ¿Qué le hubiera gustado a él?**

- ** Sasuke** – suspiró el jounin.- **Desde luego no le hubiera gustado verte así…**

**- Sí… es cierto, él odiaba a los debiluchos… **

**- No eres débil, Sakura… Te has hecho muy fuerte estos años y eres una gran médico; salvas muchas vidas y…**

**- No todas las que yo quisiera…**

**- ¡Cómo todos! Pero no por eso vamos a dejar de intentarlo, ¿o no? – **Kakashi se volvió a una roca y señalándola continuó hablando con Sakura.- **No sé si lo recordarás, pero en esa piedra están escritos…**

**- Sí… los ninjas caídos.**

**- Exacto. Aquí están los nombres de la mayoría de mis amigos y de mi familia… Todos los días vengo aquí y les agradezco por todo lo que me han enseñado; quiero que sepan que no les olvido y que están presentes en mi vida aunque no sea físicamente. **

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Explícame como puedes vivir con este dolor? ¿Cómo puedes levantarte cada día sabiendo que no volverás a verlos? Ni hablarles, ni a escucharles, ni a sentirles a tu lado… ¡Les hecho tanto de menos! Extraño las muecas de Naruto y las miradas de Sasuke, extraño cada cosa que odiaba antes de ellos… extraño sus palabras de aliento y su convencimiento de que todo iba a salir bien… **

**- Si te quedas con eso, Sakura, con su recuerdo; te prometo que jamás te sentirás sola. La perdida no es algo que se supere, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella… y cada persona tiene su forma particular de hacerlo…**

**- ¿Cuál fue la tuya?**

**- Bueno… yo me alisté en la ANBU.**

**- ¿Y eso por qué? **

**- Probarme como ninja, supongo… aún no estoy seguro…**

**- ¿Y te sirvió de algo?**

**- Todo ayuda, Sakura, pero con el tiempo…**

**- Ya… ¿y cómo es la ANBU?**

**- Solitaria… ¿por qué lo preguntas? **

**- Curiosidad… ¿y por qué lo dejaste?**

**- Si que estás habladora hoy…- **ambos sonrieron.- **Digamos que no me quedaba hacer nada más ahí.**

**- Y después te hiciste profesor…**

**- En realidad solo fui profesor una vez y… **

**- No fue bastante bien…** - añadió Sakura.

**- Bueno… aún me queda una alumna. No todo está perdido. **

**- Gracias sensei, de verdad. Hoy me siento mucho mejor.**

**- Me alegro.**

**- Creo…** - dijo levantándose del suelo.- **creo que daré un paseo.**

**- Es una buena idea pero…**

**- ¿Pero qué?**

**- Aun vas con la bata del hospital…**

**- ¬¬ ¡Oh!** – Sakura se puso colorada y Kakashi comenzó a reír.

…

Tal y como le dijo a su maestro fue a dar un paseo por la aldea, pero antes pasó por su casa; hacía muchísimo tiempo que no iba por lo que le resultó extraño estar ahí. Se encontró con su madre y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, después fue derecha hacia su habitación. Se sorprendió cuando comprobó que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejó tiempo atrás: sus libros, sus peluches, sus zapatillas, la foto de su equipo… la cogió para observarla más de cerca y se sintió más miserable que nunca: había fallado como ninja y como amiga. Dejó la foto en su sitio y se cambió de ropa.

Y mientras paseaba, se perdió en sus pensamientos sin apreciar que estaba apunto de chocar con otra persona:

**- ¡Lo siento muchísimo!** – se disculpó una joven.- **Tenia prisa y… ¿Sakura-chan?**

**- Hinata…** - dijo la joven pelirrosa reconociéndola por su voz.

**- ¡Qué alegría verte!** – añadió Hyuuga - **¿Te han dado el alta en el hospital?**

**- Más o menos**… - respondió Sakura sin levantar la vista del suelo.

**- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?** – le preguntó Hinata apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

**- No te preocupes.** – contestó Haruno separándose más de Hinata.

**- No estés tan triste Sakura… por favor. **

**- No puedo evitarlo.**

**- Te entiendo**. – la consoló agarrándole la mano. Sakura sintió calidez, no sólo en las manos de la joven, sino también en sus palabras y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

**- Lo siento mucho…** - comenzó a disculparse.- **De verdad, lo siento…**

**- No tienes por qué disculparte, Sakura. Tú no has hecho nada.**

**- Fue mi culpa.**

**- No es verdad…**

**- ¡Tú no estuviste ahí, Hinata! Yo sí, yo los dejé morir…**

**- ¡No es verdad! **– se enfadó Hyuuga.- **Hiciste lo que pudiste y no deberías culparte por ello. Intentasteis salvar a Sasuke; deberías dejar de atormentarse por ello. Nadie te culpa…**

**- Perdón… **- cayó al suelo desconsolada mientras lo repetía una y otra vez.

**- Ha sido una desgracia, todos sentimos sus pérdidas pero conozco a Naruto y sé que donde quiera que él esté, se encuentra bien. Lo siento en mi corazón, Sakura-chan; tú también sabes como es, ¿no lo sientes?** – acercó su mano al corazón de Sakura. – **Cierra los ojos y piensa en él, recuérdale… ¿qué es lo que ves?**

**- Naruto… - **Haruno en seguida recordó todos los buenos momentos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**- Eso es, Sakura. Cuando estés triste piensa en lo bueno que él nos dio. Así es como yo llevo esta pena, así es como sigo adelante. **

**- Gracias Hinata, gracias de verdad**. – Sakura continuó recordando sintiéndose cada vez mejor consigo misma, cada vez más en paz. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga, gran parte de su carga había desaparecido.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1 **

**TORMENTO de Yume Fujimi**


	2. II

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez; únicamente pretendo entretener y hacer pasar un rato agradable a todos los lectores. Una vez aclarado esto… ¡empecemos!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias **Polaris-chan, ****Thorah Kallyn****shizuka1991****jessy moon 15****Les-kane****, Izia-chan, ****katsuki-hatake-haruno93****Alexiel Obscure****Nadyeli****Darlett** por vuestro apoyo en el primer capítulo. La verdad que vuestros ánimos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo; no me esperaba para nada recibir tantos reviews, ¡porque para mí 10 ya son un mundo! 

**TORMENTO**

**Capítulo 2**

Regresó a su casa, su madre no le dijo nada pero estaba claro que algo le había sucedido ya que se le veía mejor que hacía unas pocas horas. Se dio una ducha y después comenzó a cortarse el cabello; se veía parecido al estilo que llevaba antes, pero con la sutil diferencia de que los mechones del flequillo eran más largos. Inmediatamente después, se vistió y volvió a despedirse de su madre:

**¿Vas a salir otra vez? ¿Dónde vas? Hija, estoy preocupada…**

**No ocurre nada, mamá. Estoy bien; me voy a entrenar. **

**¿Entrenar? **– se dijo la madre totalmente desconcertada. Esta misma mañana no había podido hablar con su hija porque estaba profundamente dormida y ahora se iba a entrenar: era algo totalmente insólito.

…

Llevaba más tiempo del que recordaba sin practicar, por lo que le costó un poco empezar; no obstante, una vez terminado el calentamiento volvió a recuperar la flexibilidad que había adquirido anteriormente. Con cada patada y puñetazo sentía que el dolor y la pena comenzaban a convertirse en desesperación e ira; sabía que esto no le haría superar la pérdida, pero era una buena manera de comenzar.

…

Siguiendo al pie de la letra el entrenamiento que le había puesto su maestro, Lee pasó justo por la zona en la que Sakura se estaba preparando. Sorprendido, no tuvo más remedio que parar y se quedó totalmente ensimismado observando a la joven. Segundos después, Gai-sensei llegaba:

**- ¡Lee! ¿Ya estás cansado? Si aún no hemos hecho más que empezar. La juventud…**

**- Mire, Gai-sensei… -** interrumpió a su maestro.

**- Sakura…**

**- Así es.** – ambos se quedaron mirando a la joven y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ellos. Se conmovieron al ver a la chica tan decidida en sus movimientos que no quisieron importunarla, por lo que decidieron mantenerse algo alejados. Ella estaba tan concentrada que parecía no haber advertido la presencia de sus compañeros.

Gai-sensei se retiró mientras que Lee continuaba atento al entrenamiento de su amiga; su clase de hoy acaba de suspenderse. No tardaron en llegar otros compañeros a la zona de entrenamiento; Lee en seguida supo que su maestro había corrido la voz entre los amigos más cercanos de la joven Haruno. Neji, Ten Ten y los equipos 8 y 10, sin Kurenai, estaban allí, en silencio. Shikamaru sacó un paquete de tabaco y se encendió un cigarro; Ino y Chouji se estremecieron ya que siempre que fumaba les recordaba a su difunto maestro. Hinata no hacía más que sonreír orgullosa de su amiga mientras que Kiba y Shino confortaban a su compañera de equipo con algún que otro gesto: sabían que si Sakura había logrado salir de ese círculo vicioso que es la soledad, había sido en gran parte por su conversación.

Indudablemente, por muy desentrenada que hubiera estado Sakura en este último año, sabía captar la presencia de unos cuantos ninjas y no tardó en descubrir a sus amigos aunque estuvieran medianamente ocultos entre la maleza del bosque. Contrariamente a lo que muchos hubieran hecho en su situación, Sakura no dejó de practicar; sabía que sus amigos la estaban mirando con atención y sentía que si paraba de entrenarse volvería a derrumbarse y ésta vez, probablemente, sería para siempre. Acaba de "enfrentarse" a Hinata, simplemente no podía hacer lo mismo con todos los demás, eso sería demasiado doloroso: estaba utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para cambiar su sufrimiento por rabia y la única manera de hacer florecer esa rabia era peleando.

**- ¿Creéis que está bien? **– preguntó Ten Ten.

**- No lo sé**. – respondió, como siempre sincera, Ino.- **Pero esta es la primera vez que veo algo de la vieja Sakura desde que regresó a Konoha…**

**- Entonces… ¿se recuperará? ¿Volverá a ser la misma de antes? – **preguntó Lee optimista.

**- Lo dudo. – **afirmó rotundamente Shikamaru.**- Cuando alguien tan cercano a ti muere, simplemente no puedes vivir igual que antes. Tu mera existencia ya no será la misma y, poco a poco, te vas dando cuenta que sólo tienes dos opciones por mucho que te duela: continuar o no. Parece que Sakura finalmente ha escogido continuar, por lo que no hay que perder la esperanza con ella.**

**- Bien dicho amigo.** – añadió Chouji mientras que a Ino una lágrima silenciosa le asomaba por el ojo derecho.

**- Estará bien… seguro.** – dijo Kiba.- **Todos necesitamos un tiempo…** - Akamaru ladró dándole la razón a su amigo.

**- Sakura-san…** - lloró Lee.

**- Deberíamos irnos, lo más seguro es que estemos interrumpiendo su entrenamiento**. – explicó Neji.

Shino fue el primero en asentir y en marcharse, muy de cerca le siguieron los demás; algunos a regañadientes pero finalmente todos se fueron. Sakura interiormente les agradeció el gesto y continuó entrenando hasta que cayó rendida en el suelo. Estaba agotada físicamente pero seguía luchando emocional y mentalmente consigo misma; se prometió que no volvería a hundirse ni tampoco a esconderse y sabía perfectamente que hacer para evitarlo.

…

Como todos los días desde hacía más de un año, Kakashi iba de buena mañana a ver a su antigua alumna al hospital. Hizo lo mismo de siempre; tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna, entró a la habitación saludando alegremente mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana. No notó nada extraño hasta que volvió su cara hacia la cama y vio que estaba vacía. Se extrañó y se dirigió hacia el baño por si la joven se encontraba ahí, la puerta estaba entornada de modo que se veía perfectamente que no había nadie ahí dentro. En seguida se temió lo peor; hechó un vistazo por la habitación y comprobó que no quedaba pertenencia alguna de la joven. Preocupado, iba a salir del cuarto para preguntar a alguna enfermera por la chica, cuando apareció una mujer.

-**Enhorabuena Kakashi. Lo has conseguido.**

-**¡Tsunade-sama! **

-**Sakura ha vuelto a su casa.**

-**¿En serio?**

-**Es más, según he oído, ha vuelto a entrenar y todo.**

-**¿De verdad?**

-**Pareces sorprendido, Kakashi.**

- **Y lo estoy.**

-**¿Entonces puedo deducir que no ha sido gracias a ti el cambio de Sakura?**

-**Quien sabe… - **se encogió de hombros. La Hokage sonrió.

-**El caso es que salir le ha hecho bien. Esta mañana la he visto y no parece la misma.**

-**¿Dónde?**

-**Entrenando en el bosque. Y se lo está tomando muy en serio: algo se propone… Supongo que ni tengo que decir que la ayudes en todo lo que necesite, ¿verdad? **

-**Si, Tsunade-sama…**

-**Al fin y al cabo también ha sido tu alumna y cuando me pediste que la dejara salir de aquí, quedó nuevamente a tu cargo…**

-**Ella es demasiado adulta para tener un maestro. – **_"Dieciocho años ya,__como pasa el tiempo…"_

-**Pero no para tener un guía o un amigo.**

-**Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.**

-**Perfecto. Quiero que me informes de todo, ¿entendido?**

-**Entendido, Hokage-sama.**

…

Kakashi no tardó en llegar; todavía estaba sorprendido por la buena reacción que había tenido Sakura respecto a su charla de ayer. Dedujo que había tenido que pasarle algo más para tener un cambio tan repentino de actitud, sin embargo poco le importaba ahora: lo crucial era que Sakura estaba saliendo de su depresión. Se sonrió al verla entrenar con tantas ganas; seguía teniendo la misma monstruosa fuerza, y el mismo control de chakra…

-**Buenas… hoy si que estás animada.**

-**Sí.- **contestó seca la joven sin dejar de entrenar.

-**Veo que te lo estás tomando muy en serio.-** esta vez Haruno ni contestó, tan sólo hizo un ademán para secarse el sudor. - **¿Te molesto?**

-**No, no es eso…- **paró por fin a descansar la chica.

-**Me alegro. **– añadió sentándose al lado de la pelirrosa.

-**Es que no estoy de humor, ya sabes…**

-**Todo en un día no puede lograrse Sakura; de ayer a hoy has mejorado mucho y…**

-**Ahórratelo sensei… eso ya lo sé.**

-**Vale…entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Si quieres hablar yo soy bueno escuchando.**

-**No necesito hablar, lo que quiero es pelear.**

-**¿Eh? ¿Quieres que peleemos? **

-**Sensei…** - Sakura se puso seria y miró fijamente los ojos de Kakashi.- **si de verdad quieres ayudarme hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mi…**

-**¿Qué? **

-**Quiero que me entrenes**…

-**Pero si más cosas no puedo enseñarte, Sakura.- **respondió rápidamente el ninja. Por un momento se había sentido algo inquieto ante la seriedad de aquella petición.

**-No me estás escuchando, Kakashi**-**sensei… Quiero que me entrenes para formar parte de ANBU.**

-**¿Cómo dices?**

-**Quiero presentarme a las pruebas e ingresar en el cuerpo. – **explicó decidida.

-**¿Por qué? – **preguntó alarmado Kakashi.

-**Lo necesito.**

-**Esa no es la solución, Sakura.**

-**Te equivocas, sensei… Esa es la "solución". **

-**Sakura…**

-**No tengo más opciones, sensei…**

**-Por supuesto que las tienes.**

-**¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?** – le preguntó molesta y alterada.- **No puedo quedarme en la villa y no puedo tener nuevos compañeros… No puedo y no quiero, sensei. ¿No lo entiendes? – **_"es demasiado doloroso"._

-**Más de lo crees Sakura…**

-**Pues entonces apóyame en esto. Por favor, sensei. Te lo ruego.**

-**No sé, Sakura. ANBU… eso son palabras mayores… **

-**Estoy segura de que si yo fuera un hombre, no dudarías ni un instante en ayudarme. – **replicó la joven muy triste.

-**Eso son tonterías, yo…**

-**Pues demuéstralo, sensei. ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoco y no me trates como a una niña pequeña! – **habló con furia.

-**No es lo que pretendo.**

-**¡Pues es lo que haces! ¡Lo que siempre has hecho! Siempre diciendo que todo iba a salir bien… ¡Pues mira! ¡Nada ha salido bien! ¡Ellos están muertos y yo enterrada en vida! **

-**Por favor Sakura… - **la culpa y los remordimientos se apoderaron de Kakashi. Desde luego no había sido el mejor profesor para la joven.

-**Creo que esto es lo único que te he pedido en mi vida, Kakashi-sensei… - **_"cierto…"_ pensó Hatake todavía dolido.

-**Sakura, no te das cuenta pero lo que me pides es tremendamente difícil para mí. No todos los ninjas están hechos para ser Anbu y los requisitos que piden son muy altos…**

-**¡Podré con todo eso! - **exclamó con energía.-** No me preocupa la dificultad de las pruebas o de las misiones. No necesito tu protección, yo sólo quiero…**

-**Ya sé lo que pretendes, Sakura. Al igual que Sasuke pretendes seguir con el camino del odio y a eso sabes que siempre me opondré.** – ambos ninjas se miraron fijamente.

-**No puedes pretender que no me afecten sus muertes, porque jamás ¿me oyes sensei? Jamás, superaré algo tan horrible y jamás les olvidaré y te puedo prometer, sensei, que si alguna vez oigo decir algo malo sobre Sasuke-kun y Naruto no habrá lugar en el mundo para esconder a ese cabronazo, porque juro por Dios que lo mataré con mis propias manos. **

-**Sakura…**

-**Así que dime, sensei… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ayudarme o me dejarás de lado? ¿O quizás volverás a colocar tu mano en mi cabeza y a mentirme en la cara otra vez? **– el amargo sarcasmo de Sakura llegó a lo más profundo del corazón de Kakashi. El jounin volvió a arrepentirse de los errores del pasado y entristecido le contestó:

-**Sí… Voy a ayudarte, Sakura.**

-**Gracias, sensei. – **resopló la joven aliviada.

-**Empecemos entonces.-** ambos se pusieron en pie de nuevo. Kakashi contemplaba a su alumna pensativo ¿era ella la misma Sakura que ayer no quería salir del hospital? No, sin duda, no lo era; al igual que la Sakura de la clínica, no era la verdadera Sakura. La joven había intercambiado su desolación por rencor, su culpa por odio; un arma de doble filo. _"No pienso abandonarte, Sakura. Voy a ayudarte a superar este dolor y sonreirás como antes. Esta promesa sí la pienso cumplir". _

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**

**Tormento de Yume Fujimi**


	3. III

Atención: Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez; únicamente pretendo entretener y hacer pasar un rato agradable a todos los lectores. Una vez aclarado esto… ¡empecemos!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**TORMENTO**

**Capítulo 3**

**Empecemos de nuevo**. – dijo Sakura firme y algo autoritaria.

**¿No crees que es suficiente por hoy?** – preguntó Kakashi algo cansado.

**No.**

**Llevamos toda la semana entrenando muy duro, Sakura, tu cuerpo puede resentirse…**

**¿Y no será que lo que se está resintiendo es tu sharingan, sensei? **– añadió Haruno irreverente.

**Sakura… -** respondió levemente colorado. Sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón. – **debes reconocer que tú también estas cansada casi no has parado desde que saliste del hospital.**

**Estoy bien.** – aseguró tajante, sin embargo Kakashi percibió un hilo de agotamiento en sus palabras.

**¿Seguro? – **volvió a insistir.

**Si lo que quieres es que hagamos un descanso, bien… adelante pero después continuamos. No hay tiempo que perder.**

**De acuerdo… -** dijo Kakashi sentándose en una de las rocas del lugar. Realmente estaba exhausto pero como no quería defraudar a Sakura intentaba disimularlo por todos los medios posibles. Mientras emitía algún que otro pequeño jadeo por el cansancio se preguntaba cómo era posible que la joven aún estuviera en pie, ¿podría ser que la rabia y el dolor estuvieran dándole energía? No, aquello no era posible; precisamente esos sentimientos eran los que debilitaban el cuerpo y la mente de todo shinobi. En mitad de sus pensamientos, apreció como la ninja se llevaba una pastilla a la boca; las dudas del jounin se disolvieron.

**Se acabó la pausa**.- habló la pelirrosa a la vez que se preparaba para retomar la práctica.

**Sakura, eso…** - intentó decir el ninja señalando una caja de medicamentos que tenía la muchacha en la mano.

**¿Qué?**

**No deberías abusar de esas pastillas.**

**Tranquilo, no son píldoras soldado**. – explicó Haruno sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

**Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.**

**Kakashi-sensei…** - por un segundo, Sakura se quedó perpleja ¿qué pretendía insinuar?- **déjame recordarte que soy una ninja médico y que puedo recetarme todo lo que crea oportuno. Además, creo recordar que tú ya no eres mi maestro.**

**Cierto, sin embargo tú sigues refiriéndote a mí como sensei…**

**¡Mera costumbre!** – contestó todavía molesta.- **De todos modos, eso no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida.**

**Ya veo… ¿y tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti o eso también es "inmiscuirme en tu vida"?** – preguntó con cierta tranquilidad que no le pareció muy convincente a la chica.

**Sensei…** - refunfuñó la muchacha.- **Solo… solo… solo ayúdame a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo? Del resto de mi vida, me encargo yo.**

**Tú sabrás lo que haces.** – respondió el jounin no muy satisfecho. Sabía que ella sufría pero no podía hacer nada más por ella, al menos de momento.

La joven inició el entrenamiento de nuevo. Kakashi estaba realmente preocupado por su salud, ¿debería hablar de ello con la Hokage o darle un voto de confianza a su ex alumna? No sabía qué hacer y al final decidió esperar, al fin y al cabo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, si algo iba mal él sería el primero en saberlo.

Y así pasaron casi un par de meses y la preocupación de Kakashi iba creciendo al igual que la adicción de Sakura a las pastillas. Ya no sabía qué hacer; había probado a hablar con ella como un amigo amable consintiendo todos sus caprichos pero no funcionó, volvió a intentarlo como un senpai dándole buenos consejos tampoco funcionó, intentó ejercer de nuevo como profesor pero esta vez algo más estricto, solo consiguió más rechazo. Se volvía loco intentando que la joven recuperara el juicio y siguiera con su vida; estaba estancado, no se le ocurría como ayudarla y hablarle a Tsunade-sama del problema sería como tirar la toalla con la joven y él sabía que pasara lo que pasara no la dejaría de lado, era su última alumna.

**Llegas tarde, sensei.-** dijo Sakura molesta ante el retraso de Kakashi. Habían quedado a las nueve de la mañana en el cuartel de los Anbu; hoy era el día en el que Sakura entraba en el escuadrón. Después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo había superado todas las pruebas y ya estaba dentro, solo le quedaba por hacer una cosa: el tatuaje.

**¡Lo siento! Pero una vieja…**

**Entremos de una vez. ** – acalló al jounin mientras se disponía a cruzar la puerta.

Se sentaron juntos en una sala de espera, Sakura podía ver cómo iban llamando, uno tras otro, a cada uno de los nuevos aspirantes para tatuarles; no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en su interior, algo parecido a un escalofrío. Kakashi lo notó.

**¿Nerviosa?** – preguntó sonriendo.

**Para nada.** – respondió la joven haciéndose la dura.

**No te preocupes que no te dolerá.-** dijo Kakashi intentando tranquilizarla.

**¿Crees que tengo miedo a un simple tatuaje?** – miró la joven reticente al jounin _"¡qué equivocado estás!"._

**Entonces… ¿de qué tienes miedo?**

**Yo no tengo miedo. – **contestó fijando su mirada en su exmaestro, Kakashi percibió cierto enfado y aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para enzarzarse en una discusión.

**Pues ¿qué te preocupa?**

**Nada… -** dijo rápidamente pero después de unos segundos añadió- **bueno… solo me preguntaba cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora, ya sabes como anbu… no es que me preocupe solo es…**

**¿Miedo a lo desconocido?**

**¡Ya te he dicho que no es miedo!** – exclamó molesta. Kakashi tragó saliva cuando vio como otros compañeros les miraban de reojo; les sonrió despreocupado para hacerles entender que no pasaba nada y que todo marchaba bien, algunos anbu eran muy susceptibles.

**Vale, vale…** - intentó calmarla.- **Miedo no es la palabra ¿incertidumbre? **

**Esa se acerca más**. – se relajó la muchacha.- **Es que verme con este nuevo uniforme… no sé cómo explicarlo… -** la chica suspiró y dejó que sus emociones hablaran por sí solas.- **Pensaba que si me aferraba a la idea de ser anbu todo sería mucho más fácil y no me dolería tanto el corazón porque tendría la mente ocupada y una razón para seguir adelante… pero creo que no va a ser así.** – Kakashi permaneció callado escuchando a la joven, no quería interrumpirla ya que esta era la primera vez desde que empezaron a entrenar que la joven se sinceraba.- **Harán falta mucho más que unas pastillas y un nuevo trabajo para que pueda vivir de nuevo, ¿verdad?** – a la joven se le escapó una lágrima del ojo. Kakashi sintió como el alma se le encogía por momentos y no pudo hacer más que estirar uno de sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo para arroparla. - **Todo lo que quería hacer, todos los planes de futuro, mis amigos, mi familia… todo me parece tan lejano. Siento que todo se desvaneció aquel día**. – Sakura se separó ligeramente de Kakashi y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Por un momento al jounin le pareció ver a la Sakura del pasado y un montón de recuerdos se apoderaron de él. - **En serio sensei, ¿por qué me dejaste vivir? ¿por qué?** – Kakashi no tenía respuesta, simplemente fue un impulso. Debía actuar y lo hizo, sabía que si aquel día su alumna hubiera estado unos metros más lejos de él no hubiera podido hacer nada por ella.- **Vivir… bueno, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida. Vivir debe ser algo más que respirar.**

**Sakura, si lo que quieres es vivir necesitas una razón para hacerlo. Recuerda que aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir, se puede enfrentar a todos los cómos.** – y en ese mismo momento, un anbu llamó a la joven; era su turno para hacerse el tatuaje. Aquella voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Otra vez había vuelto a caer, a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, otra vez había vuelto a ser la misma chica débil e insegura de antes… _"¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ se reprendió duramente _"dejó de luchar contra mi dolor durante unos segundos y mira como acabo…" _Se secó las lágrimas, sacó sus pastillas de uno de los bolsillos y de nuevo tomó otra.

**Y tú recuerda sensei que yo ya no tengo una razón para vivir.-** la joven se levantó del asiento.- **Solo tenía un sueño y se desvaneció**.

**Ya veo…**- añadió suspirando el jounin mientras veía como la joven se adentraba en otra sala. _"Un paso para adelante, dos para atrás… igual que los cangrejos"._

Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma que apenas notó como la aguja entraba en su piel, le dolía más el hecho de haberse sincerado con Kakashi que hacerse el tatuaje y eso que éste no era como los que se hacen hoy día; para que el dibujo durara mucho tiempo primero se les hacia una herida profunda en el brazo y después se les untaba la tinta con una aguja pinchazo a pinchazo. El proceso podía durar horas y algunos ya fuera por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre, o incluso por las dos cosas, perdían la consciencia: ese no fue el caso de Sakura.

Observaba como su sangre se entremezclaba con la tinta de la aguja y cambiaba a un nuevo color, uno mucho más oscuro, parecido al tono de la sangre venosa; recordó la primera vez que vio la sangre de un color tan profundo, fue en su primera misión fuera de la villa con sus compañeros… Sintió otro pinchazo fuerte, pero esta vez no fue en el brazo, sino en el corazón.

**Casi está terminado.** – le dijo Kakashi a Sakura mientras le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo húmedo. – **Hace tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí que se me había olvidado que a las mujeres os hacen el tatuaje en el lado derecho.- **Sakura permaneció en silencioincomodando a Hatake.- **¿Te han asignado alguna misión? **– preguntó el jounin por entablar conversación.

**No.** – respondió escueta Haruno.

**Todavía es pronto…** - silencio otra vez. Kakashi ya no sabía ni que decir y cada vez se notaba más tenso. Cogió la máscara de anbu de Sakura y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

**¿Te diviertes? – **le preguntó la joven con sarcasmo.** – Intento concentrarme y me estás distrayendo.- **Hatake se percató de que el tatuador había terminado su trabajo y que ahora Sakura estaba acumulando chakra en su herida para cicatrizarla más rápidamente.

**Lo siento…** - contestó dejando la máscara a un lado.- **Te ha quedado muy bien**.- con uno de sus dedos fue acariciando las líneas del dibujo. Sakura sintió como el vello del brazo se le erizaba ante el tacto del ninja, no le disgustó aquella sensación pero tampoco quería que se repitiera.

**Gracias**. – dijo tapándose el tatuaje con una gasa.- **Debería ir a ver a Tsunade-sama y preguntarle si hay alguna misión para mí. **

**Buena idea.- **añadió Kakashi cediéndole el paso, Sakura caminó pensativa hasta la puerta y antes de salirvolvió la cabeza para atrás y miró al jounin con intención de decirle algo. - **¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó con interés.

**No…** - de pronto la joven se quedó muda.- **Me marcho…**

**Hasta luego Sakura**.

**Adiós sensei. **

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquella conversación y no había vuelto a ver a Kakashi; no era que le extrañara pero se sentía mal por como estaban yendo las cosas entre ellos. Durante esa semana apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer nada; todo lo invirtió en la mudanza, ya que se había instalado en un nuevo apartamento y en ir al cuartel, el cual quedaba muy cerca de su piso, para prepararse para su próxima misión.

Era de madrugada, aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer, sin embargo ella ya estaba preparada: los nervios y la excitación no le dejaban dormir y es que Tsunade-sama le había dicho que esa misma mañana saldría con un grupo para su primer trabajo. Salió al balcón para ver si así podía calmarse, la brisa de la mañana despejó un poco sus dudas y temores pero no acabó con ese vacío interior que le estaba devorando por dentro. Respiró profundamente y miró al horizonte; estaba amaneciendo.

**Nas. ¿Llego tarde?-** saludó un hombre desde el tejado de enfrente.

**Sensei…**- la joven al verle simplemente sonrió para si misma.- **Eso depende…**

**¿Depende?** **¿de qué?-** repitió el jounin mientras se teletransportaba al balcón de la chica.

**Del por qué has venido.**

**Pasaba por aquí y…**

**En serio. **– dijo tajante la chica.- **Supongo que sabías que hoy era mi primer día…**

**¿De verdad?** – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

**¿A qué has venido? – **insistió la nueva anbu.

**¿Tú qué crees?**

**No lo sé.-** respondió sincera**.- No sé si has venido a desearme suerte y despedirte o simplemente a detenerme y convencerme para que lo deje.**

**Un poco de todo**.- Hatake sonrió tímidamente.

**Voy a irme.-** explicó decidida.- **He trabajado mucho para lograr esto y no voy abandonar.**

**Parece que lo tienes muy claro.**

**Sí.- **añadió mirándole a los ojos fijamente.- **y pensaba que tú, a estas alturas, lo tendrías también muy claro. **

**Supongo que esperaba que al final cambiases de opinión.**

**Pues ya ves que no. – **dijo desafiante.

**Sakura, yo quería decirte que…**

**¡Es que tú no tienes que decirme nada!-** le interrumpió dolida. Él calló.- **No quiero discutir contigo sensei pero mírame, ¡mírame bien! **– los dos se observaron en silencio durante unos segundos.-** ¿no entiendes que no puedo ser la misma, que todo ha cambiado y que jamás será como antes?, ¿no lo entiendes?**

**Lo entiendo.- **contestó bajito y sin ganas al ver como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

**Pues entonces déjame marchar.- **los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron – **por favor… necesito esto, de verdad…- **y Kakashi no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y despedirse de ella en silencio. La joven entró en su apartamento para recoger su mochila, regresó al balcón y sin mirar al jounin saltó hasta el otro tejado para marcharse. Hatake veía como su exalumna se alejaba cada vez más y más de él y no sólo en un sentido físico, _"parece ser que sí; he llegado tarde"._

Todavía afectado por la decisión de Sakura, Kakashi decidió dar un paseo por la villa. Durante ese paseo vio muchas caras conocidas, saludó a sus compañeros y observó como cada uno de ellos se enfrentaba al día a día. Algunos lo llevaban más o menos bien; Ino se encargaba de la floristería de su familia, Hinata guiaba a los nuevos alumnos hasta la Academia e Iruka y Konohamaru comían en el Ichiraku. Otros simplemente lo llevaban; Kurenai, pensativa, jugaba con su hijo en un parque bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Y después estaban los que simplemente querían olvidar y no podían como era el caso de Sakura y de Jiraiya el cual ahogaba sus penas en un bar.

**¿Cómo estás?-** saludó Kakashi al sanin dándole una palmada en el hombro.

**Bien, bien… -** respondió el ermitaño haciendo un ademán para que el jounin se sentara junto a él.- **Acabo de hablar con Tsunade; mi trabajo como informador ha acabado por hoy** **¿Y tú qué tal vas?**

**Como siempre.** – respondió Hatake. Vio que Jiraiya estaba bebiendo cerveza, él se pidió otra.- **Sakura ya es anbu; hoy tenía su primera misión. –** habló mientras sostenía la botella.

**Debes estar muy cabreado. –**supuso el sanin**. **Después dio un sorbo a su bebida.

**Creo que estoy volviendo a cagarla. – **le explicaba preocupado.

**Eso nunca se sabe… ¿Tienes algún conocido en el grupo?**

**Sí. – **contestó Kakashi.-** Va con Sai, Neji y Yamato. **

**Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.**

**Eso espero… Eso espero.- **repitió intranquilo mirando su cerveza.

Y pasaron unas semanas y el equipo de Yamato regresó de la misión…

- **¡No puedo creerlo!** – gritó enfadada.- **¿Cómo habéis podido fallar en esta misión? ¡Era muy sencilla!**

- **Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama**.- se disculpó Yamato por décima vez.

- **¡No quiero disculpas Yamato, quiero resultados!**

- **¡Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama!**

**- ¡Vosotros tres! – **señaló al resto del grupo.- **¡Fuera! ¡Ya!**

Y salieron del despacho bastante deprimidos. Ésta no era la primera misión que se les había asignado a Neji y a Sai, sin embargo era la primera que fallaban. Miraron de soslayo a su compañera y ambos se marcharon en silencio. Sakura se quedo allí mismo, quieta, reflexionando sobre su actuación en esta primera misión: no estaba muy contenta de los resultados.

**- No ha ido bien la misión, ¿eh?** – apareció Kakashi de la nada.

**- Kakashi-sensei….** – dijo la joven sorprendida al verle.- **¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?**

**- Los gritos de la Hokage se oyen por todo Konoha**. – sonrió.

**- Sí.** – suspiró Haruno.- **Y el capitán Yamato sigue dentro del despacho…**

**- Es el capitán, si algo sale mal es su responsabilidad aunque la culpa no haya sido suya.**

**- Lo sé. – **añadió pensativa.

**- Bueno… ¿y cómo lo llevas? Te veo preocupada.**

**- No, estoy bien.- **mintió.-** Tampoco es que haya sido un fracaso…** - aclaró la muchacha.- **Teníamos que capturar a un ninja exiliado y lo hicimos; le hemos traído.**

**- Ya… pero… Tsunade-sama lo quería vivo, ¿no?**

**- Todavía podemos averiguar cosas sobre sus técnicas y…**

**- Sakura… **

**- Vale, sí… está muerto. Fallamos, ¿contento?**

**- Sabes que no…-** contestó. Y con toda la paciencia que pudo, le pregunto.- **¿Quieres contarme que pasó?**

**- No.** – respondió rápidamente.

**- Vale…** - asintió el jounin.- **En realidad no tienes por qué contarme nada. No soy tu maestro, no soy de tu equipo y al parecer ya no soy ni tu amigo…**

**- Sensei…** - la joven se sintió mal. Desde que salió del hospital se había portado bastante mal con su maestro y sin ningún motivo. Quiso rectificar un poco su comportamiento. - **Yo… no me gusta que te metas en mi vida.** – se excusó.

**- Es difícil que no me meta, Sakura. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me importas. –** ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos y después la chica reaccionó.

**- Lo que pasó fue que ese ninja que debíamos traer a Konoha para sonsacarle información murió, ¡murió mientras luchábamos para capturarle! **

**- No siempre salen bien las misiones, a veces hay imprevistos y también muertes.**

**- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡La misión no fracasó porque ese miserable muriera sino porque murió antes de que pudiera hablar! Y ahora como está muerto, todo está mal; todos están cabreados.**

**- ¿Tú no lo estás?**

**- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un hijo de puta ha muerto? ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- Entonces… ¿por qué estás así?**

**- Así ¿cómo?**

**- Furiosa. **

**- ¿Furiosa? ¿Dices que estoy furiosa? **

**- Sí. Y quiero saber por qué. Si no estás así por la misión… ¿qué pasa?**

**- ¿Qué pasa?, me preguntas que qué pasa… - **la joven comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y alterada**.- Pues pasa que parece que a todos les duela más el hecho de haber fracasado en esta estúpida misión que haber perdido a dos buenos amigos; eso es lo que pasa.-** confesó su malestar.- **Les duele más la muerte de un bastardo que la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke; eso es lo que me duele y me indigna. **

**- Sakura. Eso no es así.** – intentó explicarle el ninja.

**- ¿Ah no? Pues yo no recuerdo ni un solo grito de furia, ni un llanto o una miserable mueca de dolor por parte de ellos.**

**- Quizá no querían que les vieses así.**

**- ¡Ya! – **protestó sin creerse las palabras de Hatake.** - Ese exiliado iba a morir de todos modos; si no moría peleando iba a morir a manos de Ibiki en la sala de interrogaciones. Y sabes perfectamente que se hubiera mordido la lengua antes de hablar. ¡Dios!** – suspiró profundamente.- **Esta misión era una estupidez desde el principio. ¡Vaya mierda!**

Kakashi se quedó en silencio escuchándola. De la boca de la joven sólo salían palabras llenas de rabia y sus ojos emitían un destello de furia incontrolada: estaba vomitando todo el dolor que se había guardado. Su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse y sus gestos se volvieron más violentos. El ninja no podía dejar de mirarla… esa cólera, esa ira reprimida… era necesario deshacerse de eso.

Tsunade salió alterada del despacho, los gritos de Sakura mermaron la discusión que mantenía con Yamato. Al salir, se sorprendió al ver a su alumna tan enojada y rabiosa, inmediatamente pensó en detenerla sin embargo al ver un gesto de negación por parte de Kakashi se detuvo. Sakura continuó maldiciendo y gritando bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

La Hokage se les quedó observando mientras un escalofrío se apoderaba de ella; recordó sus pérdidas personales y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Ella entendía mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando su alumna. Cada persona se enfrenta al dolor y la pérdida de un modo diferente, entonces ¿qué había de malo en la manera que tenía Sakura de seguir con su vida? Refugiarse en el trabajo era mucho mejor que dejarse morir en el hospital o emborracharse cada día y cada noche tal y como hacían Jiraiya y ella.

**¡Sakura!** – le llamó el orden y la joven calló inmediatamente.

**¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?** – preguntó aún nerviosa.

**En tres días tienes tu próxima misión así que vete a casa y descansa. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en el despacho, ¿entendido?**

**Por supuesto Tsunade-sama.- **y acatando la orden se marchó sin despedirse.

Una vez que la muchacha se marchó, Tsunade respiró algo más tranquila.

**Kakashi, esto no mejora.**

**Lo sé Hokage-sama.**

**No sé que puedo hacer con ella… Ya es anbu pero no la quiero enviar a más misiones. Temo que pueda hacer alguna estupidez y Yamato no puede estar controlándola siempre… **- el capitán asintió.- **Si al menos te tuviera a ti en el equipo…**

**Usted sabe mejor que nadie que no puedo volver a la Anbu; una vez te has ido no puedes regresar.**

**Realmente sólo hay una manera de hacerlo…**

**¿En serio?**

**Sí, por orden del Hokage. **– dijo muy seriamente Tsunade sorprendiendo al ninja y a Yamato.- **Sé que es una decisión muy difícil para ti, Kakashi. Si te fuiste de la Anbu, aún a pesar de tu rango como capitán, sería por alguna buena razón. **

**Así es…**

**Imagino que fue por tu salud; tu cuerpo se ha resentido considerablemente estos años por el sharingan. Seguro que ya sabrás que no llegarás a viejo…**

**Lo sé Tsunade-sama**.- sonrió amablemente.

**Lo que te estoy queriendo decir Kakashi es si estás dispuesto a regresar a la Anbu por ella. **

**¿Regresar a la Anbu?** – se preguntó mientras muchos recuerdos se apoderaban de él. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones para volver pero que otra opción tenía…- **Acepto.**

**Gracias Kakashi, de verdad. **

**A usted, Hokage-sama, a usted. **

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3**


	4. IV

Atención: Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez;

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto: tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, sólo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello sería una solemne estupidez; únicamente pretendo entretener y hacer pasar un rato agradable a todos los lectores. Una vez aclarado esto… ¡empecemos!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**TORMENTO**

**Capítulo 4**

A pesar de la orden de la princesa Tsunade, Sakura no se presentó en su despacho a la mañana siguiente sino a los tres días, justo cuando sabía que tenía una nueva misión. Estaba segura de que si hubiera ido cuando la Kage se lo pidió ahora mismo no tendría un informe en las manos.

Intentó actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y de forma muy natural se presentó ante su maestra y esperó nuevas órdenes. La Hokage no la reprendió, sin embargo la miró fijamente durante unos segundos esperando una disculpa o alguna explicación; no hubo ninguna de las dos opciones.

-**Como puedes ver en el informe, esta es una misión de clase S; se trata de la recuperación de un pergamino.-** la joven leyó por encima el documento mientras Tsunade continuaba hablando.- **Han robado uno de los pergaminos que contiene parte de las técnicas secretas de la aldea de la Nube, lo que puede ocasionarles grandes problemas. Como el país del Fuego y del Rayo mantienen un acuerdo de paz y colaboración debemos ayudarles. Los últimos informes nos dicen que es muy probable que el pergamino se encuentre en la frontera de los dos países pero no hay nada seguro; tampoco sabemos demasiado sobre los ladrones pero se sospecha que se trata de ninjas exiliados. Te he asignado un nuevo compañero para esta misión. **– y dirigiéndose a su ayudante añadió- **Shizune, haz que pase.**

**-Nas…** -saludó Hatake vestido con el uniforme de anbu.

**-¿Kakashi-sensei?** – dijo Sakura perpleja.-** No puede ser, él ya no pertenece a la Anbu.**

**-Ahora sí. Ha vuelto al escuadrón.** – aclaró la princesa.

**-¿Le has obligado a regresar?** – preguntó Haruno olvidando la compostura.- **¿Por qué? ¡Esto lo haces para que me vigile, no confías en mí! **– gritó enfadada.**- No fue sólo mi culpa el fracaso de la pasada misión y…**

**-¡Silencio!-** cortó las quejas de su alumna.- **No eres el centro del universo Sakura. Kakashi ya no es profesor así que es más útil como anbu que como jounin y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones. ¿Entendido?**

**-Sí, Tsunade-sama. – **respondió la joven dolida y aún conmocionada por la noticia.

-**Ahora marchaos e informadme si hay alguna novedad**.- ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en el acto, Tsunade respiró tranquila. Shizune se dirigió hacia ella:

**-Que bien miente Tsunade-sama, hasta yo me lo he creído.**

**-¿De verdad? Espero que así sea.**

Aparecieron justo en la puerta principal de la aldea. Kakashi se adelantó un par de pasos evitando una confrontación con su ex alumna, sin embargo aquello era inevitable.

**-Aunque Tsunade diga eso, sé perfectamente que has vuelto para vigilarme. No soy idiota.**

**-He regresado porque me lo han ordenado, nada más.**

**-¿Alegando qué?**

**-Hace falta gente en Anbu, no todos los ninjas pueden serlo. Ya lo sabes. **

**-Excusas… siempre las mismas excusas.- **volvió a quejarse la joven.

**-Piensa lo que quieras. – **contestó de forma muy tranquila, casi de un modo exasperante.

**-Lo haré. – **replicó rápidamente.

**-Pero céntrate en la misión, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Estoy centrada**.- respondió muy molesta por su comentario. Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y se metió algo en la boca.

**-¿Otra vez con las pastillas? –** preguntó preocupado aunque sonó de manera muy diferente.

**-Son medicinas.**

**-****¿Medicinas?** – ironizó el ninja.- **No hay ninguna medicina que pueda curar lo que sientes.**

**-¿Y tú que sabrás?- **refunfuñó en voz baja.

**-Te he oído…-** respondió mirándola fijamente**.- Y sabes que tengo razón. – **ella no asintió, sólo le aguantó la mirada**.- Puede que hayas pasado las pruebas de Anbu, que vistas su uniforme y que ya hayas estado en una misión pero eso no te convierte en una Anbu, aún no lo eres. **

**-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – **frunció el ceño.

**-Que vas a tener que madurar y rápido. Deja las pastillas y deja de compadecerte; te estás destruyendo a ti misma. **

**-¡No me compadezco! Si lo hiciera todavía estaría en el hospital y te recuerdo que tú mismo quisiste que saliera, pues bien… ya estoy fuera, estoy trabajando y….**

**-Eso no es así. Yo no pretendía que hicieras exactamente esto. –** Kakahi se deprimió.- **Por muchas misiones que hagas no te servirán de nada si tu mente y tu corazón están llenos de odio o muertos que no sé que es peor.**

**-Soy una Anbu.-** le contestó muy seriamente.-** y los Anbu somos lo que hacemos, no lo que pensamos ni lo que sentimos. **

**-Eso es muy triste, Sakura.**

**-Esa es la realidad. – **matizó la joven.

**-Tú no deberías estar en la Anbu…**

**-¡Ni tú tampoco!**

**-Sakura…**

**-¡No! Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Y ahora "céntrate" en la misión, ¿de acuerdo? – **repitió sus palabras intentando hacerle daño y lo consiguió. Kakashi no volvió a abrir la boca, al menos hasta que llegaron cerca de su objetivo.

La tensión entre los dos podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Kakashi estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no mirar a la joven y ella evitaba hablar, sabía que si lo hacía podría empeorar bastante las cosas entre ellos.

Había caído la noche por lo que el campo de visión estaba claramente mermado, a eso se le sumaba el poco conocimiento que tenían de la zona y el cansancio acumulado al llevar varios días rastreando. Agotados por el viaje y decaídos por sus constantes desavenencias, no querían hacer nada más que acampar en algún lugar seguro. De pronto, el ojo de Kakashi pareció detectar varias figuras a lo lejos; eran posibles enemigos. Les superaban en número y desconocían sus habilidades sin embargo desprendían mucho chakra; si peleaban la lucha sería muy desigual y probablemente ellos serían los perdedores.

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa?** – preguntó Sakura en voz muy baja.

**-Estamos rodeados. No hay salida.-** respondió claramente manifestando algo de inquietud.

**-¿Nos han visto?**

**-No, de momento no han detectado nuestra presencia.**

**-Llevamos dos días rastreando sin parar, casi no hemos parado ni a comer. Nuestro chakra es tan bajo que no creo que pueda hacer un jutsu durante más de diez minutos…**

**-Lo sé.** – masculló apoyándose en uno de los árboles para descansar. La joven le acompañó.

**-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? **– preguntó Sakura deseando escuchar un sí como respuesta.

**-Aún no. Déjame pensar.**

**-No quiero apurarte pero…**

**-Lo sensato sería esconderse, pasar ahí la noche y recuperar fuerzas. – **añadió el ninja sin escucharla.

**-Tengo dos píldoras soldado. **– se las enseñó sacándolas de uno de sus bolsillos.

**-Bien. De momento las guardaremos, pueden hacer falta más tarde.**

**-¿Ves cómo no es tan mala idea guardar medicinas…? –** dijo sarcástica la Anbu. Kakashi miró para otro lado, su paciencia se estaba resintiendo considerablemente.

**-Puedo activar el sharingan una vez más. Buscaré un lugar seguro pero tendrás que ayudarme a llegar hasta allí. Estoy muy cansado como para llegar por mí mismo. **

**-Bien.-** respondió colocando uno de los brazos de Kakashi sobre sus hombros. Él se sorprendió por la buena disponibilidad de la muchacha y se apoyó sobre ella. Sus caras se rozaban y Kakashi pensó que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la joven… sentía perfectamente su respiración.

**-Empecemos entonces.-** activó su ojo dejando atrás todo pensamiento fuera de lo profesional. No tardó en hallar un buen sitio.- **A 500 metros hay un lago, ahí mismo hay una pequeña catarata. Ahí dentro estaremos seguros, al menos hasta que se haga de día.**

**-De acuerdo. Allá vamos. **– se preparó y saltó rápidamente llevando a cuestas a su compañero. En seguida se sumergieron en el agua y muy lentamente llegaron a su destino a nado.

Aunque era verano, el aire de la madrugada era bien fresco y más aún el de las montañas de aquella zona.

**-Estoy helada.- **dijo Sakura tiritando.- **Ojalá pudiéramos hacer fuego… - **_"pero nos descubrirían inmediatamente"._

**-Lo sé**- _"y yo"_ admitió el ninja para sí mismo.- **Si seguimos así puede darnos una hipotermia. **

**-Ya lo sé.- **rechinaron sus dientes.-** La médico soy yo…**

**-No quiero discutir.- **alegó Kakashi intentando calentarse las manos.

**-¿Y crees que yo sí? –** añadió Sakura molesta. De hecho no había dejado de estarlo desde que salieron de la villa.-** No tengo fuerzas para moverme y menos para pelearme contigo.**

**-Me alegro.**

**-Está bien.- **se incorporó del suelo.-** Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa. –**soltó de pronto la muchacha.

**-¿Qué?** – preguntó el ninja aturdido.

-**Nos congelaremos sino lo hacemos. Noto como se me están durmiendo los dedos. Tú también debes de estar igual.**

**-Sí…-** declaró. – **Pero...**

**-No voy a morir de frío.-** comenzó a desvestirse provocando el sonrojo del ninja.

**-¡Espera!-** y entonces Kakashi tuvo una idea.- **Las mantas del equipo están mojadas pero aún pueden servir como cortina.**

**-Gracias.-** Haruno cogió una de las mantas y la colgó de unas pequeñas rocas punzantes que había en las paredes de la cueva. Ambos quedaron separados por la manta, sólo podían verse sus sombras por el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Kakashi se quedó mirando la figura de la sombra de su compañera: podía ver claramente cómo se quitaba el chaleco y los pantalones. -**Date prisa y entra en calor. No quiero tener que cargar contigo mañana.**

**-¿Eh? –** el ninja no daba crédito a las palabras de la joven. Era evidente que su comentario sobre la actitud de la chica no le había sentido demasiado bien. Suspiró agotado. Aquella sería una larga noche.

Como era de esperar, la mañana no podía haber empezado peor. Estaban faltos de provisiones y atrapados ya que sus enemigos habían acampado muy cerca de ellos. A unos 1500 metros hacia el norte de la cueva donde se escondían. El malestar entre los dos anbu crecía y Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que convocar a Pakkun para que les ayudara: iría a buscar refuerzos.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó preocupado el ninja. Veía como Sakura cada vez estaba más pálida y más absorta en sus pensamientos.

**-Perfectamente.** – respondió sin mirarle a la cara. Una vez más removió su sopa sin probarla si quiera.

**-¿No tienes hambre?** – intentó mostrarse amable a pesar del mal ambiente.

**-No.**

**-¿Quieres un té o algo para entrar en calor?**

**-No.**

**-¿Te traigo el chaleco? Aquí hace mucha humedad.**

**-No.**

**-¿Quieres…?**

**-¿Estás intentando que te mate o algo así?** – estalló la joven.- **No sé cómo explicarte que estoy bien y que no necesito nada. Preocúpate por ti mismo que se te ve peor que a mí.**

**-De acuerdo.- **asintió el ninja apoyando su espalda en una roca. Tosió y respiró fatigado.- **Pakkun no tardará demasiado y… - **vio como Sakura iba hacia él.-** ¿qué haces?**

**-Respira profundamente.- **ordenó poniendo su oreja sobre el pecho de Kakashi. Él lo hizo sin rechistar.- **Otra vez.** – escuchó detenidamente.- **Una vez más y más profundamente por favor.**

**-Sí.-** _"por favor; ¡cuánto tiempo sin escuchar esas palabras de su boca!" _pensó el ninja con una mueca en sus labios.-

-**Kakashi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – la cara de la joven se tornó muy seria.

**-Claro.-** sonrió el ninja demostrando mucha calma aunque se imaginaba el motivo de la pregunta.

**-¿Dejaste la anbu por alguna enfermedad o algo parecido?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

**-No es nada… pura curiosidad. Responde.**

**-No. Ya te dije que no me quedaba más por hacer allí.**

**-Ya veo.-** dijo mientras tenía todavía la mano en su pecho. Pudo apreciar que los latidos del corazón del ninja incrementaron un poco, aunque de una manera casi indetectable. Si Sakura no tuviera conocimientos médicos y no conociera en absoluto a su ex maestro le hubiera creído, sin embargo sabía que mentía. En seguida un por qué invadió su mente. ¿Por qué le mentiría?; ¿para que no se preocupara por él? ¿O para protegerla?

**-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?** – preguntó el ninja al ver que la joven no decía nada más.

**-No.-** mintió ella esta vez. El sharingan en un cuerpo que no pertenecía al clan de los Uchiha ¿cómo podía afectar al portador? En el fondo, nunca había pensado en ello pero ahora era diferente. No había hecho una exploración exhaustiva a Kakashi, tampoco era su médico, sin embargo sabía que no estaba en condiciones de ejercer como anbu. Seguía siendo fuerte pero no para este tipo de misiones. De repente pensó que ya conocía un poco más a su ex maestro.- **Simplemente te has resfriado. **

**-¿Y tú no?**

**-Yo no tengo tu edad…**

**-¿Mi edad? No he cumplido los treinta y dos…**

**-¿En serio? – **le medía el pulso.-** Pensaba que serías más mayor…**

**-¿Por qué?** – preguntó alarmado.

**-Porque te comportas como un viejo. Siempre dando consejos y sobreprotegiendo a los demás como un padre a su hijo. Sólo te falta contar batallitas.**

**-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- **añadió alucinando.

**-¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo?**

**-Sólo me preocupo**…- contestó algo abatido.

**-Vale.-** resopló la nueva anbu.- **Te preocupas pero yo ya tengo una madre que se preocupa, una maestra que me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe y unos amigos… **- calló por un momento. La nostalgia le invadió de nuevo.- **Tenía unos amigos. **

**-Sakura…**

**-Tú me has ayudado.** – le miró a los ojos.- **Siempre.** – Kakashi sintió que su corazón se estremecía.- **Nunca me importó que prestaras más atención a Sasuke, de hecho yo también lo hacía.** – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.- **Ni tampoco que enseñaras a Naruto jutsus tan peligrosos… Tú querías ayudar y lo hiciste. Les enseñaste bien y les dejaste elegir su propio camino y aunque los dos tomaron diferentes elecciones acabaron igual: muertos. **– tragó saliva.- **Ahora sólo quedo yo y me he preguntado tantas veces a mí misma ¿por qué Kakashi-sensei es tan diferente conmigo? ¿Por qué soy una chica? ¿Por qué cree que no soy tan fuerte como ellos? No, creo que ya se la respuesta.** **La razón por la que durante un año has estado viniendo al hospital a verme. La razón por la que accediste a entrenarme de nuevo y no le dijiste a Tsunade-sama nada sobre mis pastillas. La razón de que ahora estés aquí conmigo… Es porque temes que muera. Es eso, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí. – **tardó en contestar pero aquella era la pura verdad.

-**Entonces… tú también tienes remordimientos.**

**-Sí.**

**-Si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo le hubiera dicho… ¿tú también piensas así?**

**-Sí.**

**-Supongo que es más fácil esconder tus sentimientos detrás de esa máscara.**

**-Estoy acostumbrado a este dolor pero no por eso es más fácil.**

**-Entiendo…**

**-¿Comprendes por qué me preocupo por ti? Sé por lo que estás pasando, yo me siento igual. Somos iguales.** – tomó la mano a la joven. Ella la estrechó más entre sus dedos.

**-¿Te arrepientes de no haber muerto allí, con ellos?** – esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

**-No.** – respondió sabiendo que aquella no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. La joven soltó su mano.

-**Entonces no somos iguales.-** en su mirada encontró una mezcla de desprecio e indignación. Kakashi volvió a agarrar su mano.

**-Si yo hubiera muerto, tú no estarías aquí.** – ella abrió la boca sorprendida.- **No pude salvarlos a ellos pero a ti sí. Ése es mi consuelo. La razón por la que no me he vuelto loco todavía es porque aún tengo mucho por hacer por todas aquellas personas que dieron su vida por mí. Mi vida les pertenece, no seré tan egoísta o tan estúpido como para tirarlo todo por la borda.**

**-¿Tú piensas que soy egoísta? ¿O que soy estúpida? ¿O las dos cosas?**

**-Pienso que estás muy confundida.**

**-Ya veo. Nunca respondes claramente a mis preguntas.**

**-Hoy creo que lo he hecho.**

**-Pues continúa haciéndolo. **

**-De acuerdo.-** tomó aire y decidió sincerarse.- **Eres egoísta porque sólo piensas en tu dolor y no en el de los demás y eres estúpida porque crees que haciéndote anbu van a matarte antes. Porque eso es lo que quieres en el fondo… morirte, ¿no?**

**-¿Piensas que quiero morir?- **preguntó con desconcierto.

**-Sí. De lo contrario, ¿por qué no paras de forzar tu cuerpo entrenando alimentándote sólo de esas pastillas? **

**-Eso…**

**-¿Y por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ser anbu y en la primera misión haces algo tan suicida como separarte de tu grupo?**

**-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – **preguntó elevando la voz.

**-¿De verdad creías que Yamato no lo diría? **

**-No quiero morirme. – **contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-No te creo.**

**-¡No quiero morir! En serio.**

**-No creo en tus palabras, creo en tus acciones. Cuando me demuestres que de verdad quieres vivir, entonces te dejaré. Podrás hacer lo que quieras.**

**-Mientras serás mi niñera, ¿no? – **dijo con ironía.

**-Prefiero que me llames compañero.**

**-¿Vas a seguir siendo mi compañero después de esta misión? –** preguntó atónita.

**-Sí.**

**-¡Tú no estás para continuar en anbu y lo sabes!**

**-Ni tú tampoco pero, ya ves, aquí estamos los dos.**

**-Tú sí que morirás si sigues con esto…**

**-Mi objetivo es que tú no lo hagas. Lo demás no importa.**

**-No tiene sentido que quieras protegerme sabiendo que pones en peligro tu vida. ¿Acaso mi vida tiene más valor que la tuya? ¡No lo creo!**

**-No quieres que arriesgue mi vida por ti, ¿verdad? Pues valora más tu vida porque si tú también mueres entonces yo… yo podría perder del todo la cabeza.**

**-Kakashi…**

**-Todos tenemos nuestros límites. He perdido a demasiada gente y tú eres mi última alumna…**

**-Sensei… **

**-Sakura, no quiero que mueras. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-Sí, lo entiendo.**

**-Prométemelo.- **dijo casi susurrando acercándose a la joven.

-**Yo…** - iba a contestar cuando notó que el ninja estaba abrazándola y con bastante fuerza. Se notaba que no quería soltarla. Sakura se emocionó por esta muestra de afecto. No quería llorar, no debía llorar, así que sólo derramó una lágrima de las miles que habían en sus ojos. – **Lo prometo.**

-**Bien.-** sonrió el ninja separándose lentamente de ella. Entonces pudo ver su cara: sus ojos humedecidos, su boca temblorosa y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Nunca antes la había visto tan bonita. Le acarició el rostro borrándole la lágrima que antes había derramado y le besó la frente. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando inmortalizar aquel instante. Si quería vivir necesitaba estos pequeños momentos de felicidad. **-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Más tranquila?**

**-Sí.-** abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con el ninja. Él volvió a sonreír provocando aún más el sonrojo de la chica. Ella rió.- **Volvemos a ser amigos. **

**-¿Amigos? Sakura yo nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo.**

**-Prométemelo. **

**-Lo prometo.**

**-Esto… Kakashi.- **apareció Pakkun en la cueva.Neji iba a su lado.- **Los refuerzos ya están aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?**

**-Nos ponemos en marcha ya.- **se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla. Ella no protestó y accedió, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Neji intentando descifrar su mirada. Les habían pillado en un momento bastante personal y se preguntaba si podría haber mal interpretado ese momento.

**-Cinco anbus rodean esta zona. Estamos preparados para atacar.** – comentó Neji sin mostrar alguna emoción. Haruno respiró aliviada.

**-Sakura, recógelo todo.** – ella asintió y se puso a hacerlo.- **Esta noche recuperaremos el pergamino. En cuanto uno de nosotros lo tenga que convoque a una paloma mensajera para llevarlo inmediatamente a la aldea. No sabemos cuánto nos va a demorar la pelea.**

**-Entendido.-** contestó Neji.- **Voy a comunicárselo al capitán Yamato.- **y salió de la cueva junto con Pakkun.

**-Pase lo que pase ahí fuera, Sakura, no te apartes de mi lado.**

**-No voy a cagarla otra vez.- **respondió colocando la mochila sobre su hombro.

**-Por supuesto que no.-** le sonrió.- **Es sólo que quiero tenerte cerca.-** apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos de la chica. Ella volvió a sonreír.

**-¿Estás listo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues vamos a por esos cabrones.-** añadió adelantándose. Kakashi la vio dirigirse hacia la salida. Ella había cambiado muchísimo.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. V

**Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto. Tiene todos los derechos de la serie y yo, Yume Fujimi, sólo utilizo sus personajes para hacer fics sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por lo que denunciarme o criticarme por ello, sería una solemne estupidez. Únicamente pretendo entretener y hacer pasar un rato agradable a todos los lectores. Una vez aclarado esto… ¡Empecemos!

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

_**-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-**_ Recuerdos.

-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

**TORMENTO**

**Capítulo 5**

Después de haberse equipado, Kakashi y Sakura salieron de la cueva. Allí les esperaban el resto de sus compañeros anbu perfectamente preparados también. Ahora, sólo les quedaba plantear una estrategia de ataque. Se dividieron en tres equipos y se dispersaron por la zona. Los cogerían por sorpresa.

El grupo uno (Kakashi y Sakura) tenía que avanzar por la banda izquierda. Ambos ninjas estaban dispuestos a rodear a sus adversarios y no dejarles escapar, sin embargo uno de los enemigos les detectó y atacó primero.

El ninja exiliado lanzó un _kunai_ a Kakashi que fácilmente esquivó. Sakura vio cómo se aproximaban más renegados e hizo una multiplicación de sombras para comprobar el resto de la zona y, así, averiguar cuál era la naturaleza de los ataques enemigos.

**-¡Kakashi! –** Gritó la joven comenzando a hacer algunos sellos.- **Son del país del Agua: ¡Ninjas de la Niebla!**

-**Entendido.-** respondió su compañero. _"Sólo el elemento tierra es superior al del agua"_ pensó. Acto seguido se hundió bajo tierra.

En cuanto la joven vio cómo se escondió Kakashi, lanzó su técnica ilusoria. Algunos renegados comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros pensando que eran el enemigo. La ilusión de Sakura les había confundido totalmente; su técnica no era fácil de detectar pero mucho menos deshacerse de ella. Mientras continuaban confundidos, Kakashi fue atrapando, uno a uno, a los exiliados metiéndoles bajo tierra. Konoha estaba ganando terreno.

De pronto, uno de los renegados se liberó del _genjutsu_ y fue directamente a atacar a Sakura. Para poder esquivar el ataque, tuvo que deshacer su técnica de modo que el resto de enemigos que quedaban con vida, fueron a por ella también. Kakashi surgió de la tierra y realizó otro _jutsu_ formando una gran muralla de roca maciza para evitarles el paso. Sabía que si seguía utilizando técnicas de tierra no podrían vencerle. Cuando por fin consiguió atraparles, activó su _sharingan_. Sus muertes fueron instantáneas.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura seguía peleando con otros tres adversarios. Uno de los exiliados hizo un _jutsu_ y ella pudo evadirlo con un potente golpe en el suelo creando múltiples aperturas. Vio cómo los otros dos iban a por ella y sacó la _katana_ que llevaba a su espalda; mientras que a uno lo hirió gravemente cortándole en el pecho, al otro le golpeó duramente en el rostro. Ambos quedaron noqueados, pero todavía quedaba uno.

Sakura respiró agitadamente por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer. El enemigo pretendía aprovecharse de su debilitamiento; sacó dos _shurinkens_ enormes de su mochila. Iba a matarla sin piedad. La joven sintió el instinto asesino de su rival y, sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó fuertemente su _katana_ con las dos manos y fue directa hacia él. Duró apenas unos segundos, pero pudo sentir perfectamente el contacto del acero incrustándose en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Pasó a través de él y se quedó quieta por un momento; estaba aturdida y le costó reaccionar algo más de lo normal. Vio su espada cubierta de sangre, sus manos también lo estaban. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el cadáver de su rival partido por la mitad.

A lo largo de su vida había visto mucha sangre, pero nada como aquello. Sangre por todas partes: en el suelo, en los árboles, en sus ropas… Se quitó la máscara muy lentamente, la cara de gato que tenía dibujada ya no se podía apreciar por la sangre que la manchaba; y la dejó caer al suelo. Esta era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. Era cierto que tiempo atrás había participado en misiones en las que el enemigo había perecido, pero nunca antes había dado muerte a alguien con sus propias manos. Su corazón estaba desbocado y no podía controlar su respiración. Estaba intentando asimilar que finalmente se había convertido en una asesina. Volvió a mirar su _katana,_ todavía la empuñaba con fuerza.

Kakashi vio toda la escena a través de su _sharingan_. Cubrió su ojo especial con la mano, al mismo tiempo que abría el otro y fue derecho hacia ella. Y allí estaba Sakura, cubierta de sangre, mirando a su víctima mortal. Una vez más, se preocupó por ella. Quería evitar que sufriera pero siendo anbu era inevitable esta situación. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?: ¿abrazarla?, ¿hacer cómo si no hubiera visto nada?, ¿o quizás llevársela lejos, muy lejos? No lo sabía. De repente, ella sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y limpió su espada. No estaba llorando, pero tampoco se la veía feliz. Apatía total en su rostro, justo como la de un verdadero anbu.

**-Sakura.-** la llamó Kakashi muy sosegadamente.

No quería perturbarla. Ella seguía mirando el cadáver.

-**¿Estás…**

No se atrevió a continuar la pregunta. Era evidente que no podía estar bien después de algo así. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no estaba bien. Era una pregunta estúpida.

**-Vámonos. –** dijo apenas susurrando la joven.

**-¿Qué?** – no escuchó bien el _ninja._

**-Vámonos.-** elevó la voz.- **Aún queda trabajo por hacer.-** explicó enfundando la _katana_.

**-Si necesitas algo de tiempo, lo entiendo**.- se mostró comprensivo.- **Quédate aquí y cuando acabe todo vengo a buscarte. **

**-Kakashi… **- le miró a los ojos.- **Yo…** - intentó hablar pero unos gritos la interrumpieron.- **No hay tiempo.-** se preparó de nuevo.

**-Puedo ir yo solo.-** la detuvo.

**-No. –** añadió rápidamente.

**-Sakura, escucha…** - intentó explicarse.

-**No puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Y si esos gritos son de compañeros?-** preguntó alterada.- **¿Pretendes que vuelva a quedarme de brazos cruzados?** – recordó la última misión con sus amigos.

**-Con los perros iremos más rápidos.** – finalmente accedió.

Kakashi convocó a sus animales y se montó sobre el más grande de todos. Hizo un gesto a su compañera y ella también se subió.

-**Agárrate fuerte. **– le aconsejó el ninja.

Y ella se sujetó a su cintura apretándose todo lo que pudo.

Iban a tanta velocidad que Sakura apenas podía abrir los ojos. Aún así, se esforzaba por ver que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Los perros de Kakashi les despejaban el camino atacando a las copias de los ninjas exiliados. El humo de las cancelaciones de las técnicas dificultaba todavía más la visión. La joven resguardó su rostro en la espalda de Hatake y se apretó con mayor fuerza todavía. Él lo notó y aumentó la velocidad. Estaban llegando.

Kakashi activó nuevamente su _sharingan_ y vio cómo un grupo de renegados atacaban a dos compañeros anbu. Se agarró fuertemente al lomo de su perro y le ordenó que se abalanzara sobre los enemigos. Sakura lo escuchó y se preparó al instante. Ambos saltaron antes de la colisión. Se produjo un gran estruendo.

Aprovecharon la confusión de sus enemigos y se dispusieron a atacarles. Mientras la joven desenvainaba su _katana_ por segunda vez en la noche, el ninja usó el _chidori_ contra varios renegados para rescatar a sus compañeros. No obstante, llegó tarde; uno de ellos había fallecido. La anbu superviviente estaba visiblemente herida y Kakashi sabía que no resistiría otro ataque. La ayudó a apoyarse en un árbol cercano donde finalmente perdió la consciencia. Ahora le tocaba regresar a la zona donde había dejado a su compañera.

Sakura estaba rodeada. Cinco _ninjas_ exiliados no dejaban de atacarla sin descanso, mientras que ella intentaba sacárselos de encima. Manejaba la _katana_ con destreza, pero eso no era suficiente; por alguna razón que todavía desconocía, le estaba resultando más difícil deshacerse de estos enemigos que de los anteriores. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse e idear una estrategia. De pronto, vio una apertura; se dirigió hacia uno de sus enemigos y se abalanzó sobre él apoyando su mano en la cabeza de éste para darse impulso. Saltó por los aires dejando atrás a sus adversarios. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, se giró hacia ellos de nuevo y comenzó a acumular _chakra_ en su _katana_. Descendió en el suelo sin problemas, al mismo tiempo que ejecutaba su nuevo ataque. La joven hizo un movimiento con su espada y se quedó quieta observando a los exiliados como si estuviera esperando algo. Los renegados estaban desconcertados hasta que uno de ellos, el más cercano a la joven, empezó a gritar de dolor desangrándose; acaba de perder sus dos brazos. Los compañeros que había detrás de él, también se vieron afectados por el ataque invisible de Sakura falleciendo en el acto. Uno de los dos exiliados que quedaban con vida intentó huir, pero la joven fue más rápida y se teletransportó justo enfrente de su enemigo asestándole el golpe mortal; el cuerpo del renegado cayó inerte al suelo. La joven respiró agitada y confusa. En menos de dos minutos había quitado la vida a cuatro personas y apenas media hora atrás a su primera víctima. Su mente era incapaz de digerir esta información y se limitó a no pensar. Observó la zona buscando desesperadamente al enemigo que quedaba; lo encontró escondido detrás de una roca. No quiso darle tiempo para recuperarse, o para que ejecutara alguna técnica, así que corrió hacia él a ciegas, sin pensar en las consecuencias. En su interior deseaba fervientemente que su mente y su corazón evadieran la pena y el sufrimiento otorgando a su espíritu un vacío existencial, exactamente igual que el que tenían sus compañeros anbu.

Mientras corría, Sakura pensaba que a cada paso que daba, dejaba atrás algo de su dolor. Tenía la certeza de que con cada muerte que diera, más cerca estaría de la paz interior. Aunque ella no concebía la paz como un estado de bienestar total, sino más bien un estado en general: sin pena, sin remordimiento, sin tristeza… pero también sin contento, sin esperanza y sin alegría. Si carecía de emociones, todo sería más fácil. La vida no tendría sentido pero viviría. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no se trataba de eso?: ¿de vivir? Al menos no desaprovecharía su existencia tirada en una cama de hospital sintiéndose miserable y compadeciéndose de sí misma, haciendo la vida de los que la rodeaban más patética y deplorable. Ni tampoco fingiría ser feliz sonriendo falsamente, drogándose de pastillas y otros medicamentos para calmar su depresión hasta el día en que se quitara la vida. Si tenía que matar para acabar con su dolor, lo haría. Anheló, una vez más, el no sentir nada y se reprochó ser tan emocional cuando notó cómo hervía su sangre al golpear la roca dónde se ocultaba su enemigo.

La piedra estalló en pedazos hiriendo a ambos ninjas. Al renegado uno de los segmentos se le incrustó en la espalda, mientras que a Sakura solamente le rozó, de manera muy superficial, la pierna. Oyó cómo el exiliado rugió de dolor y le observó más detenidamente: no podía mantenerse en pie. En seguida, la joven médico dedujo que el trozo de piedra, además de herirle seriamente, le había obstruido uno de los nervios de su columna vertebral impidiendo que coordinara el equilibrio. Una vez establecido su diagnóstico, sonrió casi de un modo perverso. Tenía la pelea ganada. Por muy fuerte que fuera su enemigo si no podía dar un paso sin tambalearse, el ganador estaba claro. Solamente tenía una posibilidad de vencer si se arrancaba el trozo de piedra, pero aquello era imposible puesto que se había incrustado muy profundamente. Sakura se alegró de su suerte ya que estaba demasiado cansada para continuar el combate y ya había gastado demasiado _chakra_; sólo le quedaba para ejecutar una técnica más. Enfundó la _katana_ y comenzó a hacer sellos; un _jutsu _de tierra y todo habría acabado. Atraparle en una prisión de rocas hasta asfixiarle era una buena opción para la joven, así podría revisar si poseía el pergamino. La tierra empezó a elevarse, sin embargo algo iba mal. La anbu notó cómo su enemigo esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a formular sellos al mismo tiempo que se formaba su prisión. De pronto, las rocas de la cárcel de Sakura explotaron dejando libre al renegado. La joven, muy sorprendida, no entendía nada ¿había fallado en la ejecución de la técnica? Nunca le había pasado nada parecido y aún más sabiendo que la naturaleza de las técnicas de su enemigo era el agua, mientras que la suya era la tierra, por tanto su técnica era superior. La única manera de contrarrestar ese _jutsu_ era formular otro de su misma naturaleza. Mientras la joven reflexionaba, vio cómo el exiliado hacía sellos nuevamente y encontró la respuesta a lo sucedido al mismo tiempo que su enemigo se libraba de la piedra de su cuerpo: él utilizaba _jutsus_ de tierra.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber prestado más atención, ninguno con los que acababa de pelear había hecho ningún _ninjutsu,_ por lo que dedujo que éstos también debían ser exiliados de la niebla (y que sólo sabían utilizar técnicas de agua). Se equivocó totalmente y ahora lo pagaría. Agotada, sin _chakra_ y emocionalmente inestable no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó totalmente desorientada y el enemigo aprovechó para atacarla lanzándole innumerables rocas con forma de balas. Sakura no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue brutalmente acribillada.

La fuerza del impacto de las balas fue de tal magnitud que la joven colisionó con varios árboles de la zona provocando un fuerte estruendo. Kakashi, que andaba muy cerca, se impresionó por el ataque y corrió deseando que su exalumna se encontrara bien. A pesar de la dimensión de aquel golpe, Sakura seguía con vida y consciente. Sentía como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se le hubieran roto y cada vez que intentaba hacer algún movimiento, se acrecentaba más y más ese dolor. Como pudo, fue examinándose a sí misma reparando en posibles daños internos; en una primera observación no halló nada grave, sin embargo aún era pronto para detectar una posible hemorragia interna. Durante su breve exploración, agradeció el brutal entrenamiento al que le sometió su maestra, ya que éste le había fortalecido de una manera increíble los músculos del cuerpo, y gracias a eso, todavía seguía con vida. Intentó levantarse, sin embargo no pudo; estaba demasiado herida.

**-Mierda…-** masculló entre dientes al sentirse mareada; había perdido mucha sangre lo que le hacía perder, poco a poco, la consciencia.

Escuchó unos pasos y supo que se trataba de su enemigo. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Volvió a intentar levantarse, tampoco lo consiguió esta vez. Intentó acumular _chakra,_ pero ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias y sentía cómo su cuerpo iba debilitándose. "_Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mis píldoras soldado…" _pensó agonizando. "_Demasiado tarde, está aquí_." El renegado se acercó más a la anbu hasta cogerla por la solapa de su chaleco.

-**Así que esto es la élite de Konoha… ¡Menuda decepción!** – se burló el exiliado.

-**Sssi… tsk** – balbuceó la ninja. No podía pronunciar bien por toda la sangre que había en su boca.

-**¿Qué dices? No te entiendo… ¿Acaso suplicas por tu vida?** – preguntó arrogante.

**- No**.- escupió la sangre y sonrió divertida.

**-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, estúpida?** – se enfadó de inmediato el enemigo de la ninja.

Ella volvió a reír. Y pausadamente contestó:

-**Me he cargado a tus compañeros.** **Y ahora…**- escupió sangre de nuevo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- **Vas a morir tú.**

**-¿Qué dices?** – gritó colérico por la burla de la anbu.- **¡Tú eres la que vas a morir!**

El renegado levantó su mano para golpear a la joven, sin embargo otra mano detuvo su intento.

**-Regla número cinco del manual del ninja: nunca dejes de vigilar tu espalda. **

**-¿Qué demonios…? –** se giró el exiliado topándose de frente con otro anbu.- **¿Cuándo…?**

**-Lo básico para un ninja es ocultar su presencia y esconderse.**

**-¡No me jodas!** – intentó liberarse sin conseguirlo.- **Voy a…**

**-¿Matarte? **– el anbu miró fijamente a los ojos de su enemigo.

**-El sharingan…-** murmuró el otro soltando a la joven. La anbu cayó al suelo dolorida.- **Eres el ninja copia…-** dedujo con acierto.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y liberó a su oponente del agarre. El renegado dio algunos pasos hacia atrás esperando algún ataque.

-**Sakura, ¿estás herida? ¿Puedes levantarte?** – preguntó Hatake sin perder de vista a su adversario.

**-Estoy bien.-** contestó retorciéndose por el dolor.- **Me ha pillado desprevenida. **

**-Lo he visto, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de él.** – concluyó mientras ejecutaba su primer _jutsu_ propio: el _chidori._ Una nueva pelea había comenzado.

Sakura sabía que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar y mucho menos en medio de una batalla en su estado. Alzó la vista y observó cómo Kakashi estaba manteniendo a raya al renegado. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Como pudo, buscó entre sus ropas la caja que contenía las píldoras soldados, pero no las encontró. Se extrañó porque sabía que las llevaba encima y que todavía le quedaban al menos un par. _"Deben haberse caído"_ pensó alterada examinando la zona más detalladamente. De pronto las vio, estaban a tan sólo unos metros de ella. Lentamente, fue arrastrándose hacia la caja. El dolor era insoportable pero no había otra opción. De fondo, escuchaba el sonido de las armas al chocar y las terribles técnicas que empleaban cada uno de ellos. La voz de Kakashi le hacía estremecerse, le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Como un _flashback_ fueron apareciendo en la mente de la joven, imágenes de la misión donde murieron sus dos amigos y, precisamente, fueron esas mismas imágenes las que le dieron la fuerza necesaria para llegar hasta el cajetín. Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando sintió que algo estaba mal.

**-¿Kakashi?** – se giró buscando a su compañero.

**-Te equivocas… -** contestó una voz ronca e irritante.- **Vuelve a intentarlo…** - se acercó más a ella.- **Vas a morir…**

**-¡No!-** gritó Sakura protegiéndose con sus brazos.

-**No quieres morir, ¿verdad?** – se rió el renegado.- **Tu amigo seguramente tampoco quería… Pero así es la vida. Al menos él ha tenido suerte y su muerte ha sido rápida, la tuya en cambio… será lenta y dolorosa.**

**-Te equivocas…** - contestó la joven reproduciendo las palabras de su enemigo.

**-¿Cómo?-** el ninja se giró dando la espalda a la joven. De lejos, pudo ver el cuerpo del otro anbu.- **Tu amigo está ahí tirado**.

La ninja aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo para comerse una de las píldoras soldado que acababa de recuperar. Y dijo:

**-No es él quién debería preocuparte**.

El renegado se volvió hacia ella rápidamente.

Sakura, que esperaba esta reacción, se preparó para asestarle un potente golpe y alcanzó a darle en la cara.

- **No prestas atención a las reglas ninjas, ¿eh?: "**N**unca dejes de vigilar tu espalda".** – dijo sonriendo con algo de superioridad.- **Eso es lo que ha dicho Kakashi… **

La pastilla hizo su efecto de inmediato. La ninja había recuperado totalmente su fuerza y se encontraba en condiciones de pelear. Afortunadamente para ella, no necesitaba su _chakra_ para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No esperó que su contrincante se levantara del suelo y fue tras él con furia. Había estado a punto de morir y, lo que es peor, había estado a punto de fallar a Kakashi. Le había prometido que no moriría y no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarle de nuevo.

El renegado intentó levantarse, pero recibió una patada en el estómago que le impidió hacerlo. El nuevo ataque le causó un dolor insoportable que se reflejó en su rostro. Empezó a sangrar por la boca justo cómo Sakura lo había hecho antes. La joven se acercó aún más a su enemigo y le agarró de la solapa.

**-¿Dónde está el pergamino?**- le preguntó directamente mirándole a los ojos.

**-No pienso hablar.-** contestó como pudo el renegado.

**-No me hagas perder el tiempo**.- dijo la joven examinando las heridas de su enemigo**.- Estás herido de gravedad. No aguantarás más de una hora en este estado**.

**-¿Y tú qué sabrás?-** balbuceó el renegado algo mareado. Sakura presionó la parte izquierda del abdomen de su enemigo. Él rugió de dolor.

**- El abdomen se ha endurecido.** – afirmó la muchacha.- **Esto sumado al dolor, al sudor frio y a la disminución del nivel de conciencia que presentas, me hacen diagnosticar una posible ruptura de bazo.**

**-¿Bazo? **

- **El bazo es ****una víscera situada casi siempre a la izquierda del estómago que destruye los hematíes caducos y participa en la formación de los linfocitos. También…**

**-Una ninja médico…** - dedujo el ninja enemigo resoplando.- **¿Me vas a dar una clase de medicina?**

**-No.- **negó rápidamente la ironía, mientras continuaba estudiando el estado de su enemigo.- **Sólo te informo.**

**-¿Por qué? No tiene sentido que me cures si antes ha intentado matarme. – **se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.-** ¿O es que estás pensando en llevarme vivo hasta Konoha para que Ibiki me interrogue?**

**-**** Era una posibilidad, pero no hay tiempo.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Además de la ruptura del bazo, es posible que sufras una insuficiencia hepática. Probablemente con la patada, te he lesionado el hígado también. Viendo la dificultad con la que respiras me atrevería a concluir que la artería hepática se ha deteriorado. Es muy posible que dentro de unos minutos, el hígado te deje de funcionar provocando una insuficiencia renal.**

**-¿Y eso que significa?**

**-Que vas a morir…**

**-¡Eso ya lo sabía!** – interrumpió el renegado.

**-No me has dejado terminar.** – habló la ninja médico.- **Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente si no hago nada por evitarlo.**

**-¿No deberías preocuparte por tu amigo?**

**-Kakashi está bien. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para reponerse.**

A lo lejos, el renegado vio cómo se levantaba el otro _ninja._

**-¿Lo ves?** – habló de nuevo la joven. El renegado la miró con ira.- **De ti depende cómo quieras morir. Tan sólo dime dónde está el pergamino y dejarás de sufrir…**

**-No pienso hablar**.- repitió el exiliado mientras veía cómo se acercaba su otro enemigo.

**-¿Cómo vas, Sakura?-** preguntó Hatake.

**-No quiere cooperar.-** se incorporó la ninja al mismo tiempo que Kakashi se colocaba a su lado.

**-Ya veo. Deberíamos matarlo ya e irnos a por el resto.**

**-Quizá si le parto alguna costilla…**

**-No hay tiempo para eso.**

**-Tienes razón. – **suspiró.-** Además, probablemente si le torturamos muera en el acto.- **sentenció la joven mirando al renegado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

**-Vámonos.** – sugirió Kakashi.

Sakura fue la primera en moverse. Dejó tirado el cuerpo de su enemigo y se adelantó un par de pasos de su maestro. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, se volvió y vio cómo el renegado se abalanzaba sobre la espalda de Hatake. ¡Era imposible! Prácticamente su enemigo estaba moribundo. Protegió a su compañero del ataque sorpresa empujándole fuera del alcance de su enemigo. En cuestión de segundos, el renegado se había recuperado de su herida mortal, ¿cómo era posible?

Harunosacó la cajetilla de pastillas para darle a Kakashi la última que le quedaba, pero la caja estaba vacía. ¡El exiliado debía habérsela quitado cuándo estaba examinándole! Desenfundó la _katana_ y se dispuso a matarle tal y como debía haber hecho anteriormente. Otro error más era inaceptable.

Atacó a su enemigo con la espada y éste se defendió con la suya contrarrestando el ataque. La joven anbu acrecentó sus fuerzas provocando la ruptura de ambas _katanas_. El renegado cayó al suelo y Haruno tiró la empuñadura del arma rota. El exiliado, nuevamente herido, sacó una bola de humo y se la lanzó a la joven. El humo no la dejaba respirar y sentía cómo los ojos le ardían. Sakura comenzó a realizar sellos con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo.

Hatake aprovechó para realizar un _jutsu_ de viento para disipar el humo. Mientras realizaba la técnica, Sakura no tardó en detectar la posición del ninja enemigo a sus espaldas. El renegado pegó un salto en el aire para atacar. La joven se giró rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se agachó tocando con sus manos el suelo. De la tierra brotó una gigantesca rama de árbol que provocó un gran estruendo.

Todavía el humo no se había esparcido del todo, por lo que Kakashi apenas podía distinguir la figura de Sakura de su enemigo. Precipitadamente paró la técnica cuando le pareció ver cómo uno de los ninjas había sido atravesado por una especie de tronco. Corrió hasta la zona del ataque, dónde había más humo, y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo mutilado que yacía en el aire todavía -porque la rama no le había dejado caer al suelo-. Sintió cómo si su corazón estuviera punto de pararse cuando vio a su compañera en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre. Kakashi se apresuró a ayudarla mientras gritaba su nombre:

**-¡Sakura, Sakura!-** incorporó el cuerpo de la muchacha.- **¿Estás bien?–** empezó a inquietarse al ver que la ninja no decía nada.- **¡Respóndeme! - **No hubo respuesta**.**

Hatake comenzó a zarandearla con la esperanza de que la joven se despertara. Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez con desesperación. Estaba a punto de volverse loco cuando…

**-Kakashi.-** pronunció su nombre abriendo los ojos. Estaba viva. La sangre no era la suya.

**-¡Sakura!** – agradeció el _ninja_ a los dioses por su suerte. Tan emocionado estaba que no pudo más que abrazar a la joven.

**-Kakashi… Kakashi…** - le decía la anbu intentando llamar su atención, pero continuaba en estado de _shock_. No dejaba de repetirse la suerte que había tenido (que habían tenido) al estar vivos los dos. –** Kakashi, por favor…**

**-¿Qué? **– se sobresaltó el hombre.-** Perdona… Estaba terriblemente preocupado.**

**-Tengo el pergamino.- **dijo la muchacha mostrándole su mano; lo agarraba fuertemente.

**-¿El pergamino?** – se sorprendió Kakashi.

**-Era el objetivo de la misión**. – contestó la joven anbu.- **¿En qué estabas pensando?** – le preguntó mientras se separaba de sus brazos. Se levantó del suelo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

**-Pensaba en…** - "_ti_", pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Mientras él estaba preocupado por ella, ella lo estaba por la misión.

Sakura, primeramente, confirmó que se trataba del pergamino que estaban buscando. Después, comenzó a examinar las posibles heridas de su cuerpo y como vio que no tenía nada grave, se puso a examinar a su compañero. Kakashi se estremeció al ver cómo había reaccionado Sakura: había seguido al pie de la letra, el protocolo anbu, lo que asustó mucho al _ninja_.

**-¿Te duele algo Kakashi?** – le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

**-No, nada en particular.-** contestó aún distraído.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No… ¡qué va!** – intentó disimular sus inquietudes.

**-¿Qué es? No veo nada grave. ¿Estás mareado?**

**-Puede ser…**

**-Quizá hayas perdido mucha sangre, pero ya te he cerrado las heridas. **

Sakura continuaba con su exploración, cuando llegaron el resto de los compañeros anbu. Una de ellos llevaba un cuerpo en sus brazos. La joven Haruno reconoció a la anbu, era Yuugi: una de las anbu que intervino, años atrás, en una de las peleas de Orochimaru. En aquella ocasión perdió a su novio y, en ésta, a su mejor amigo. Yamato y Neji también estaban muy serios. Llevaban tiempo trabajando con el anbu fallecido y siempre dolía perder a un buen amigo. Kakashi dio el pésame a sus compañeros, él acababa de reincorporarse a Anbu por lo que no conocía demasiado al difunto. Los tres anbu le agradecieron el gesto en silencio.

Sakura se separó del grupo, mientras sus compañeros guardaban un minuto de silencio por la muerte del anbu. Kakashi se disculpó con el resto del equipo.

**-Necesita estar sola. **

Todos le entendieron, porque sabían lo mal que lo estaba pasando la joven.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Sakura regresó.

**-Ya he enviado una paloma a Konoha con el pergamino. La misión se ha acabado**.

La impasibilidad de la joven desconcertó al resto de sus compañeros.

Kakashi suspiró afectado porque sus temores acababan de confirmarse: Sakura era una anbu.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 5**

**Tormento de Yume Fujimi**


End file.
